Swept Away From the Ashes
by mishka-chan
Summary: Itachi had always said Sasuke had an obsession with treasure. One day he sees a treasure he just can't pass up. After being exiled from his land he sneaks back in as a guard for the hiddenaway, and abused noble, Naruto. Sasunaru AU Full warnings inside.
1. Brought to thought

Swept Away From the Ashes

By: Mishka-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… I wish I did I would have so much money because all the yaoi fangirls and boys would buy my Sasunaru, Kakanaru, Kakasasu, Itasasu, Itanaru, etc, that I would sell. If I could draw like Kishimoto san I would be making Doujinshi instead of Fanfiction. Disclaimer applies to all chapters.

Warning: Lemons in later chapters, extreme perversion, OOC, extreme AU. You know what? Let's throw in possible rape themes, violence, blood, Msolo, Fsolo, Yuri, self-mutilation… these will all probably show up. This will be my longest story and will dwarf 'Given'. I will update in large sums and try to do so frequently. This first chapter will be short… new story, new plot, new yeah… you know. Warning applies to all chapters, so don't freak out on me if you run into a lemon in case I forget to warn you at the beginning.

--;--

Chapter one: Brought to thought

Sasuke reached over and grabbed the plump fruit without the foolish merchant noticing. Sasuke calmly stepped off into the bustle of the crowd snagging a purse or two from the plump waists of well-fed merchants and nobles. Smirking at the new chink of metal against metal in his loose-fitting yukata. His traveling cloak easily covered the swords strapped his hip. Uchiha Sasuke was a man to be reckoned with. He was hard to handle by even the most seasoned soldiers. Twisting through the bodies of people beyond his vision of importance, something caught his eye. He turned to observe someone being traveled through the city on the backs of many strong men. He raised an eyebrow uninterested, until he caught site of the treasure inside of the carriage. He smiled softly and observed the magnificent treasure until it disappeared.

He quickly jotted out of the city walls, showing stolen transport papers to the men at the gate. He hurries out of the gates and heads to the small cabin. Rushing through the trees, I reached a deceptively blighted looking cabin. Sasuke reached the door, and gave a pull to the handle. A man with long black hair lay curled up on the floor like a young kitten. His deceptively child-like face was resting peacefully in front of the smoldering fire. Black lashes fluttered open and revealed eyes as black as night. The burning embers flashed across the eyes, but gave them no warmth. They were like two opaque marbles shining lightly in the in the dimness under the cold light of the moon. The man squinted slightly, his nose twitching slightly. "Magnolia, Sasuke… welcome home." Sasuke offered a cool smile to the man that was obviously blinded by the outside world.

"Thank you, Aniki."

"What treasures did you happen to get your hands on, Otouto?"

"A few bags on silver, some gold…"

"You know not all treasures are silver, gold, or gems and are worth more than all of the opulent metals and rocks that we are fixated with…"

"I have told you before aniki… I like the bachelor's life."

"You say that, but do you mean it. The only reason you have an unhealthy fixation with the lonesome is because you see yourself as a freak of nature."

"I do not have an unhealthy fixation."

"Love is not a sin, Otouto."

"It is when it is perverse."

"No, love is never a sin… not even in extreme cases. God would not charge a woman, who loved her abusive husband, with self-mutilation and suicide."

"Shut up brother."

"You are not as alone as you seem to think you are."

"You are not as wise as you seem to believe you are."

"No, but I am older than you; I know more than you, so therefore I am wiser and more knowledgeable than you."

There was an awkward silence that stretched out and poisoned the air. Luckily at that moment a ray of common sense and sunshine popped in the room to help lift the strangling pall.

"Well, aren't you two the most cheerful I've ever seen?" Yelled a blonde haired girl with a figure to kill and eyes the shade of tourmaline turquoises. (Kind of teal like, yeah.)

Ino stared at the two brothers and walked over to Sasuke, whispering, "If you don't deserve love, then neither do I." Sasuke opened his mouth to arguer, but found no effective rebuttal and closed it hesitatingly.

His mind slowly flickered back to the treasure in the carriage that passed, golden and sapphire.

Ino broke his reverie with her 'brand new flawless plan.' "Anyway I say Sasuke enters as a bodyguard and I will enter as a nanny. Ita-kun can figure out the rest."

Itachi shook his head at the nickname. It was useless to tell her not to call us what she wanted.

Sasuke walked away, "Tell me when you figure it out."

Ino turned to Itachi, smiling softly. "He really is impossible, isn't he?"

Itachi snorted softly. "It can be endearing, but yes."

Sasuke pulled up the trapdoor and climbed down. His feet hit the floor and blind hands grasped the ladder behind him. Well educated feet felt their way down the long hallway and pushed open a door deep within. Lighting a candle with some great expertise he sat down on the bed he had been allotted. Staring at the breathing flame. He flopped back onto the bed and sighed. "Can I really find love?"

--;--

Naruto turned around a few times in his bed. Shift… shift… shuffle… shift…

"That was the first time I had been out in years," he mumbled. Shifting once again he felt the bruise on his side twinge. Again… it happened again.

"Can anyone love me?"

--;--

When Sasuke awoke he didn't feel the sun caress him, nor hear the rainstorms. He did not hear the birds chirping, or feel the restless wind indicative of a storm. When Sasuke awoke he felt a heavy pall of dank, dark air surround him. Finally something broke the strangling silence.

"Sasuke… come up." He heard it deep, yet muffled. He stood up and tracked up the stairs.

"Good morning, Uke-kun…" Ino gushed. He threw her a dirty glare and crossed the kitchen, grabbing a pastry along the way.

"Good morning, 'uke-kun'" The visitor in the kitchen giggled. How anyone like this person could giggle, he didn't know. The silver-ish hair remained it's ever… self. What adjective could be used to describe this hair?

"Just 'cause you take it up the ass Kakashi, doesn't mean everyone does." He said irritably and plopped down in his chair. Itachi snorted softly in his seat and turned to Kakashi. "Well, what is the plan?" Kakashi suddenly lost all the giggles and taunts, turning all business in about two seconds.

"Well, Sasuke, you will be a guard in the palace."

"Okay…" Sasuke said losing his interest. "That is general."

"Well, what you're guarding is a completely different matter."

"Ground rules first. First of all, you are not to over-react to everything you see in the palace. Secondly, you are not to speak to anyone unless spoken to, there will be a few exceptions to this rule. Ino, charges you are put in area with, other guards, or myself. Lastly, try not to get too emotionally involved; it will defiantly complicate things. You will be called by your own name. As they say; 'things hidden in plain sight, are often the best hidden.'"

Sasuke let out an exasperated sound. "Okay, whatever."

"This, Sasuke," Kakashi began sliding a portrait over the table, "is what you will be guarding." Sasuke gasped and stroked the portrait.

"Pretty…" Ino whistled. "Very pretty."

"What is its' name?"

"His name is Naruto. You will start tomorrow, along with Ino who will be his nanny."

'_My treasure.' _Sasuke thought, on the outside he whispered. "Naruto…"

--;--

Naruto turned around to see the person that had yelled his name.

"Naruto, tomorrow you will get a new nanny and guard."

"Ah, okay." He mumbled quietly. Tugging at his shirtsleeves to cover the bruises. "Thank you for alerting me. If I may ask their names?"

"Ino will be your nanny; a boy named Sasuke will be your guard."

"Sasuke…"

--;--

A/N: Well that was much shorter than I planned it to be. What do you think for a first chapter? Review me!!!


	2. Dreams of memories meetings unexpected

Swept Away From the Ashes chapter 2

By: Mishka-chan

Dreams of memories; acquaintances unexpected.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I asked Kishimoto and apparently it is not for sale.

Warning: Not much this chapter, a homophobic father… so some offensive language (I think so), slight, slight, slight Itasasu, but only if you have like 20/20 a magnifying glass and squint.

Author's notes: I had English EOI testing today… I did well… sorry this is so late and too short. For those who don't know what that is, it is End of Instruction testing. I actually have about half of the next chapter finished.

"_How dare you? How dare you disgrace this family with your perversion!" _

"_Otou-san, I'm sorry, I didn't know that it was wrong!"_

"_You are a failure! Why couldn't you be like your brother?" _

"_Father! I am sorry I didn't know. I won't do it again." _

_A hit landed on his shoulder and knocked him down. A sharp cry escaped him as he felt the collision of both the hit and the floor. _

"_You shouldn't have done it in the first place." The father stepped forward and the boy began to back away. _

"_Stop." A cold voice demanded of the father._

"_Aniki…" _

"_Step out of the way, Itachi."_

"_Otouto did nothing wrong leave him be."_

"_Nothing wrong? His perversion will forever be a mark on this family."_

"_What's wrong father? Afraid of having a queer son, afraid that he will be like cousin. Afraid that he will be happy. Is that what you fear father? He is seven! A child! He kissed another boy it is called curiosity. Even if he decided he liked men better then you should be happy that he is. Is that what you are afraid of, that your son will love another man?" _

_The father glared at Itachi. "Fugaku…" The mother began. "He is your son." _

"_Mikoto, that queer is not my son." Fugaku and Mikoto left the room. _

_Itachi came over to the boy and knelt by him. "Otouto…Sasuke?" _

_The small form began to tremble slightly. "Aniki, I promise I won't do it again." _

"_I don't care little brother Sasuke. I don't care if you do." _

_Tears began to fall from Sasuke's eyes. "Aniki, do you hate me like father?"_

"_No. I can't hate you, I love you too much." Sasuke began to sob into his chest. _

--;--

Itachi turned over in his bed. He could hear Sasuke moving in his sleep. More like tossing. He stood and began to stalk silently through the house. He opened his brother's door silently and approached his bed. Sitting on the edge he bent over and ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"Otouto, wake up." Sasuke's eyes popped open.

"Dream or memory?"

"Memory."

"Do you need to talk about it, or better yet do you want to?"

"No."

"Okay then." Itachi kissed Sasuke's brow and walked to the other side of the room. He began to open the door.

"Aniki, do you hate me like father?" Itachi turned toward Sasuke frowning weakly. He looked so dead like that, his body seemingly collapsed in on itself, his eyes distant, and his face absolutely devoid of emotion as if he expected him to say that he did hate him. He strode back to his brother's side and sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed. He gathered him into his arms and pulled him closer and closer, finally Sasuke's head was laying in his lap.

"No. I can't hate you; I love you too much. Though you do aggravate me deeply when you refuse yourself happiness."

"Aniki, should find his own…"

"Aniki has. Go to sleep, you must wake up early in the morning."

"Aniki… don't forget that I love you as well. I want you to be happy."

"I am. I am happy being your matchmaker. Sleep."

"Goodnight." The boy closed his eyes and Itachi swept his hair from his face.

"I wonder; if you'll ever know. If I told you now you would hate me in the morning beloved Otouto." Itachi leaned down once again and brushed one last kiss across his forehead.

--;--

When Sasuke woke that morning he climbed up the ladder groggily to grab something to eat. Stumbling around dumbly in the dark he found relatively edible fruit and partook of the last food he would eat of this house for at least a month. He then began the almost grueling experience of dressing and preening himself for outside contact. It wasn't that he enjoyed breaking girls hearts… okay, yeah it was. He did enjoy and that was why he did his best everyday to look his best.

He climbed up the chair.

"Uke-chan is a hottie." Ino called from the breakfast table. Itachi looked up from his copy of Shakespearian plays and whistled. "Ita-chan agrees." Ino chimed. They all sat down at the table.

"What time is Kakashi supposed to be here?" Sasuke asked generally.

"5 minutes." Itachi answered.

"So basically 3 hours and 5 minutes." Ino popped in.

"Yep." The two brothers confirmed. Sasuke reached across the table to grab a piece of Itachi's toast.

"Don't even think about it." Itachi intoned from behind his book.

"Ne, Aniki please?"

"Fine. Only this once." He answered. Sasuke felt like cheering inside and reached over grabbing the toast and crunching through it.

"Yo." Ino and Sasuke jumped five feet in the air, whereas Itachi merely looked slightly surprised.

"K-k-k- Kakashi?" Ino stuttered.

"In the flesh."

"Ne, your on time!" Ino yelled out.

"For once."

"It is time to go."

--;--

The trip back to the inner city was even less eventful than Sasuke's last. It was early and so everyone in the city still lied in his or her beds. Soon the monks would begin their morning trip to gather offerings of food for them to live off of for the day. The only people on the streets were themselves and a few soldiers. As they approached the citadel walls, Sasuke began to feel nostalgic. He used to be a soldier here. The old army officers were mostly gone and one of the very few that remained was Kakashi.

They crossed through the walls and Sasuke caught a glimpse of the creed he used to believe in, used to live by.

We swear in truth, that our sweat, blood, and fear will not go to waste. All of our pain we bear for the good of the people, so that they may live in peace, equality, and so that they may never have to feel our pain.

The Red terracotta walls of the citadel had intricate swirling designs of pure gold etched into the russet colored background. The floor of the citadel was made of river rock. The citadel was simply a building made in the name of opulence and aesthetics.

Sasuke felt the ground beneath his feet and remembered how each individual stone felt beneath his bare feet as he trained in the early mornings. They continued through the citadel until they reached the very center, where the royal grounds stretched out. They continued through the doors that opened to the royal gardens and even farther in to the very doors of the royal palace. Two soldiers pulled the doors open after checking the validity of their papers and orders. Inside of the palace proper a man stood awaiting them. He bowed, waved Kakashi off and beckoned them to follow. Up the stairs, until they reached the very top. They then went to the very end of the hallway and began up the stairs to a parapet. Up, up, up. Sasuke heard a voice. Soft and beautiful. Lilting around and around and around. How long?

They finally reached the door and Sasuke could now hear the words being sung by the voice behind that door.

_Hush a bye_

_Don't you cry_

_Go to sleepy little baby_

_When you wake_

_You shall take _

_All the pretty little horses_

The man pushed the door open.

"Young master, your guests are here."

"Send them in."

Sasuke walked into the room and immediately recognized his treasure. The man left and Sasuke turned to his young charge.

"Sasuke." The blonde haired child whispered.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered. A long silence, and then Naruto spoke.

"I thought I would never see you again."

A/N: Yes I am evil!!!! I end it there! Yes Sasuke and Naruto knew each other before. Yes!!! YES !!! YES!! And now some definitions.

Otou-san-- father

Okaa-san-- mother

Aniki-- older brother

Otouto-- younger brother

Ne-- an article generally, sometimes used to grab attention. Like saying "Hey."

Parapet-- a tower on a castle… that is what they are called.


	3. Old rival, old friend, lasting love

Swept Away from the Ashes

By: Mishka-chan

Chapter Three: Old rival, old friend, lasting love

Warning: Boy/boy obvious in this chapter… Ino's reaction downplayed (I think so) and some other stuff that might offend. Really short chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I just smex it up… later on.

A/N: Wow, I just kind of spit this one out! Well I am trying to make each chapter one page longer… you know work my way up. However this one will be really short… The next few chapters after this one will be flashbacks. Really short.

--;--

"_I'd thought I'd never see you again." _The golden boy said, a wrinkle marring his forehead.

"I promised, didn't I?"

"H-hey, what's going on? You know him?" Ino screeched obviously freaked out.

"This is the one they took from Itachi and I." Sasuke answered never taking his eyes from the young boy.

"You asked his name."

"I had to be sure. I'm still not, it's been so long, Naruto." Naruto took one step closer.

"I kept my promise. I did as you asked, Sasuke-teme." Sasuke smiled softly at the old nickname.

"Thank you, Naruto." Another fumbling step was taken forward.

"Did you keep yours Sasuke? Are you going to keep your promises to me?"

"I did; I will." That last step, grasping hands gripping Sasuke's shirt.

"My God, I've missed you!" he cried out, falling into Sasuke's arms. Ino stood stock still not moving, enjoying the look of warmth and love that she had never seen on Sasuke's face before. She smiled softly before taking her leave and going to find Kakashi. She had some questions. Neither boy took notice of the blond as she slipped out of the room. Sasuke reached down and tilted Naruto's chin up. Naruto's face was now drenched with tears. Sasuke leaned down slightly and caught Naruto's lips in a gentle kiss. Not too demanding, not too passion filled, just enough to get the point across.

'_I missed you.'_ Sasuke's lips admitted. _'Are you still mine?'_ A gentle tongue swipe conveyed the doubt that plagued Sasuke's mind.

'_I am.'_ Naruto's pliant lips answered. Of course, one staggering feeling was conveyed throughout this silent transaction.

'_I love you.'_

--;--

Kakashi cowered in the over-bearing temper of the blonde girl.

"Why didn't somebody tell me that Uke-chan was taken?"

"Well, it wasn't really our story to tell, Ino." Kakashi said, smiling disarmingly, at least she thinks he was.

"It would have been nice to know that our charge was Sasuke's lover! Now they will be doing things I don't think I want to hear… unless I get to watch…"

"I don't think you understand the situation Ino." Kakashi said, for once actually glaring. Ino felt properly cowed. "Sasuke and Naruto, those two, it has never been easy for them. I also doubt it is going to get easier. You have heard the story where Sasuke's father disowned him, ne?"

Ino nodded, confirming that she remembered the story. "The boy Sasuke kissed was indeed Naruto." Kakashi continued. "It wasn't an accident, and it wasn't curiosity, even then they knew what they had was stronger than any friendship previously conceived. They had both read books and understood the capacity of the action they were doing. They were in love. They couldn't call it that yet, but that is what it was. The time they were caught wasn't the first time, nor was it the last, however they can never go farther; until they are able to get Naruto out of here."

Ino looked confused momentarily, and then asked a question that seemed to be consistently asked in her mind. "Why have I never heard of Naruto, seen him around town, most nobles are plastered on pictures everywhere?"

"You see until yesterday he hadn't been out of that room in roughly 9 years. Except once three years ago."

--;--

Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Taking in the presence, the scent, the feeling he had missed for so long. Naruto felt Sasuke's hand trembling on his hip; they were older now, those hormones that weren't easily suppressed in the past were even more difficult. 

"We could…" Naruto mumbled.

"No."

"How long? How long are we going to wait, Sasuke? Almost nine years of nothing, but kisses and tentative touches. How long are we going to play their game? How long will we only talk of our love and not consummate it?"

"One month, one month, and this time I promise we will make it out."

"You always did keep your promises." Sasuke smiled and ran his hand up Naruto's side, checking for injuries he was almost sure would be there. He saw the telltale twinge of slight pain in Naruto's face.

"Extent?"

"A crack." Sasuke sighed softly, breathing deeply to calm his anger.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke mumbled. "I should have been there."

"You couldn't be. I remember."

"I do too."

"I was so scared." Sasuke stared at a piece of Naruto's hair unable to stare into those eyes. "They pulled you away, I was afraid they would kill you. I screamed so loud. I screamed so loud, my voice died, but I kept screaming. I could hear you screaming too. Were you scared?"

"Of course, I thought I would never see you again. They exiled me for that, but soon forgot my name." That was a mistake, a grave mistake. Sasuke would come back, killing off the nobles as he saw fit. He was smart; he had down in since he was twelve. He knew how to make it look unrelated. Who would have thought a twelve-year-old boy, could have such cunning? "Itachi thought of a way to bring me back."

"How is Itachi?"

"As infuriating as ever." Naruto laughed, and Sasuke smiled at the sound he thought he would never hear again. Naruto turned and walked away across the room.

" I have lessons now… you need to leave."

"Don't lie, don't lie to me. I know he is coming, isn't he?"

"I never could lie to you, please leave." Sasuke sighed and walked out. He stood hopelessly outside the door; his only comfort was that the man could not touch him sexually yet. Walking into the shadows he watched as that disgusting beast slithered his way into the room that his Naruto was in. Sasuke looked down at his hands as he felt them become slick. Noting that he had clawed into his hand. He turned and went to find Kakashi.

He walked down the long, winding, treacherous stairway and finally landed at the foot.

Taking off at a run once reaching the bottom as he heard a loud crash from upstairs. He felt the tears wet his cheeks and was instantly reminded of all the times he had to do this before. All the times he had stepped out and ran away. All the times he had to sit and do nothing. He ran into Kakashi's room in the soldiers' quarters. Kakashi and Ino looked up at Sasuke who was crying.

"It's him isn't it?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded, looking slightly ashamed.

"Who is he?"

"Orochimaru, a noble Naruto's father Arashi had never trusted, but his tutors had thought him respectable. They allow Orochimaru to do what he wishes with Naruto as long as he doesn't touch him in a sexual manner. At least, until his first time, with someone he loves. They tried to force Sasuke. When Arashi Kazama died, they changed the rules; it is now until Naruto's first time, which has been sold to another noble. It will be in a month's time."

"We can't allow that!" Ino screeched. "We have to get him out of here."

"You think we don't know that!" Sasuke yelled "Damnit!" He kicked a stool and jumped up and down clutching his foot. "Fuck!"

"Today just isn't your day, is it Sasuke?" Ino said setting him on Kakashi's bed and looking at his foot. The tears were still streaming down his face.

"No, I got to see him today, today was good." Sasuke mumbled. "I wish Itachi were here."

--;--

Itachi walked through the house silently, just as he did everything. He tripped on a whetstone on the floor. "Sasuke, get your crap out of the floor." That was when he remembered that Sasuke was not there. He went to his room staring at the scrying pool in the corner. He went to it, whispering "Sasuke." Hoping that his brother was okay. He saw his brother yelling and kicking a stool, hopping around erratically while crying. Okay maybe not so good. He heard the whispered words "I wish Itachi were here." And that was all that was needed.

--;--

Roughly half an hour later, Itachi strolled into the room that still housed Sasuke, Kakashi, and Ino. "How did you get in, Itachi?" Kakashi asked hushed.

"That is for me to know, and the castle guards to never find out." Itachi walked to his brother's side. In the thirty minutes it took him to arrive, his brother had cried himself to sleep. He leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I will do what you wish." Itachi whispered.

--;--

Sasuke dragged himself up the stairs and held Naruto's crying, bruised body until they both fell to sleep. When they woke, Itachi was back home.

In the morning Orochimaru was found dead three miles from the citadel.

A/N: Next are the flashbacks. I struggled to get this to six pages; I just couldn't do it though! Cries…. But the next will be!!! The POWER OF YOUTH will be with me!

Please review!


	4. If I were a rose, I would cry

Swept Away from the Ashes

Chapter Four: If I were a rose, I believe I would cry

Warning: You will become very angry with Sasuke and Naruto's families, and the government. Some possible violence, not much, No lemon… shonen-ai… other than that not much…

A/N: This chapter is completely a flashback… hence why it is in italics… I hope it is okay… wish me luck to get to six pages. This will start before their meeting. (Sasuke's and Naruto's that is.)

--;--

_Sasuke: age four July 23 _

"_Happy Birthday, Sasuke-chan!" His mother's voice harkened to him; pulling open the curtains over his windows. _

"_Good morning, Kaa-san." Sasuke grumbled drowsily, a little ebon-haired head popping over the covers, his eyes being rubbed with tiny little ivory hands. _

"_Up, up." She said sweeping Sasuke from his bed and taking him into the bathroom where a warm bath waited. She let him slip off his pajamas, helping him where necessary. She helped him over the edge and rolled up her sleeves. "Dunk," She said. Little lungs taking a big breath and his head dipping under the water, She nodded; scooping up some shampoo (1) she rubbed it into his onyx locks. She put a wet rag over his eyes and instructed him to put his head back she poured water from a glass over his head rinsing out the soap, while he chattered enthusiastically. _

"_Ne, Kaa-san, when will I start schooling?" _

"_Very soon Sasuke." His mother answered, scrubbing his head to make sure all the soap was out. _

"_When?" _

"_Father has paid a very influential scholar to take over your schooling, you will start your studies in December with one other student." She removed the rag from his eyes and handed it to him. "Wash up," she instructed._

"_Really?" Sasuke asked hopefully as he washed his body for his mother. _

"_Yes, he used to teach all of the time. However, he only takes children which need great help or are of great prodigious standing."_

"_What does that p word mean?"_

"_Prodigious? It means of great promise, or possibilities."_

"_Like Aniki?" Sasuke asked innocently; his mothers face fell._

"_Yes, like your older brother." As soon as that was said she made her best attempt to reclaim her smile. "You done?" She asked; he nodded, and she proceeded to fish him out of the tub and dry him off, helping him to dress. They tracked down the stairs and Mikoto pulled out the cake she had baked early that morning._

"_Where are Father and Aniki?"_

"_Aniki will be home later and asked that he spend the day with you when he got home. Your father, he… he had a meeting to attend to and will not be home today." Sasuke looked down, feeling ready to cry. _

"_Hey, birthday boy!" Itachi greeted as he walked in. _

"_Itachi, I thought you had business."_

"_I told them I wouldn't do it; not on my Otouto's birthday!" Itachi looked around. _

"_Where is father?" _

"_In a meeting." Sasuke felt his heart clench. His eyes burning, this happened every birthday; he should be used to it._

"_When will he be home?" _

"_He won't be in today." Sasuke couldn't hold it in anymore. A tiny sob escaped his throat. _

"_Ne, Otouto…have some cake?" Itachi asked trying to alleviate his little brother's suffering. "It is your favorite." Another choked sob escaped his wavering defenses. A tear slid down his cheek. "I'm sure father will have a gift as apology." Itachi told his little brother. "At least he better," he mumbled to himself. _

"_He won't!" Sasuke choked out. "He never does, he never comes to my birthday…he doesn't love me." _

"_He does Sasuke! What made you think that?" Mikoto shouted out._

"_He told me I was worthless." Silence met Sasuke's accusation. Itachi stood from his stooped position where he had leaned to be face to face with his brother. He turned toward the door. _

"_Itachi!" Mikoto shouted attempting to call him back. _

"_I will not stand for this anymore." _

"_Itachi stay, Sasuke needs you." Itachi turned and looked at Sasuke watching his little body shake with the effort not to let another sob escape, another tear loose. Itachi sighed letting his shoulders sag._

"_I shouldn't have to take his place. I shouldn't have to be the father. I shouldn't, but because I love Sasuke, and you, I will." He walked past his mother and reached over pulling Sasuke into his arms. "Let it go little brother. It is okay to cry when it hurts really bad." It was as if Itachi had broken the dam. Sasuke collapsed into his brother's arms, wailing and sobbing. Tears cascaded down his face._

_That night as Sasuke lay in bed he could hear his father come in drunk, and his brother confronting him. _

"_How could you? You never come to any of Sasuke's birthdays! I know you didn't have a meeting today. I checked your calendar. How dare you come home drunk?"_

_Sasuke cried himself to sleep that night._

_--;--_

_Naruto: age 4 November 10_

_Naruto's birthdays had never been a big affair. He never received many presents, his nanny would sometimes give him a small slice of cake, he was not allowed to have any friends over, but then again, he didn't have any friends, so he supposed it didn't really matter. There was no mother to come in and wake him with a cheery "Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun." His nanny wouldn't do that. He was always woken with a gruff, "Up." And if he failed to comply, then he would be forced up. That was how this morning began, just like every other. _

_As Naruto slipped out of bed at his Nanny's first call, slipping out of his bed. He shuffled to the Kimono rack that held his ensemble for today. His Nanny helped him to tie the obi of his kimono. She brushed out his golden locks, and observed him to make sure he looked presentable. "Come, Young master Naruto." She led him from the room and down the hall to a door he was never allowed to enter. They walked up and his nanny tapped the door. "Master Arashi, it is young Master Naruto." _

"_Enter." A still light voice called from the inside. His nanny pushed him in. _

"_Oh, Naruto-kun, come closer." Naruto stumbled toward the bed where Arashi lay. "Sit up here." Naruto climbed onto the bed. _

"_Happy Birthday, Naruto." _

"_Thank you, Tou-san." A weak hand reached up and patted Naruto's head. _

"_You are getting so old. So big, I am sure you will be a strong soldier like your father one day. Then again, you will probably be smarter than me." A soft chuckle escaped his dry lips. His hand rubbed his cheek; it was feverish, hot feeling. Naruto felt so cold in comparison. "I'm sorry I can't be more of a father to you." _

"_I don't mind, Papa, I really don't. And, I'm sorry too…"_

"_What for?" Arashi managed to summon a look of confusion._

"_For killing Kaa-san." _

"_You did no such thing."_

"_But, a boy said that it was my fault, Kaa-san died."_

"_That boy was full of shit. I mean… he was a liar." Arashi said correcting his use of cross language in front of his young, impressionable son. _

"_Papa, when are you going to get better?"_

"_Soon, very soon." Arashi smiled. Naruto knew he was lying, but it gave him hope; that was all he needed. _

"_How are things with the maids and the others?" _

"_They are kind to me…" Naruto decided against adding 'most of the time' to that statement, he didn't want his father worrying for his welfare when he was much worse off. _

"_You will start you lessons soon, won't you?"_

"_Yes, December." _

"_I see." Naruto could tell his father was having a hard time with his health. He never wanted to leave his father's side however. Did that make him selfish? Did him wanting to stay by his father's side make him selfish? _

_Naruto and Arashi sat and talked for hours. It was one of the very few times Naruto was allowed a guaranteed visit with his father. He wanted to scream to cry out that he didn't want to leave his father's side. _

"_Naruto go take a nap." _

"_No, I will stay." Arashi sighed, more from fondness than any real aggravation. _

"_Then stay."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too, Naruto."_

_Naruto soon fell asleep by his father's side._

"_Is it selfish for me to wish that you don't leave my side?" Arashi asked as he rubbed his son's back. He had fallen asleep on his father's chest, the heartbeat pulsing through the thin walls of his chest. Arashi leaned down and gave his son a soft kiss on his forehead. He then called in a maid to take Naruto to his own bed. _

_--;--_

_Sasuke and Naruto: age four December 1_

_Itachi carried Sasuke into the room where his teacher and peer waited. When Sasuke saw his peer, he gasped slightly, he had never seen someone of Arian Race, so it came as a surprise to see someone so obviously Arian. He wondered if he was of the Ural area. (2) Itachi informed Sasuke that he would be there to pick him up after schooling. Sasuke took the open seat in the room, and turned to his sensei to await his knowledge._

"_Hello, I'm Iruka-sensei. Please take this time today to get to know your peer, I will look on." _

_Sasuke turned to the boy smiling. "My name is Sasuke."_

"_Naruto." The boy reciprocated, pointing to himself to indicate that he was referring to himself._

"_This may seem rude, but can you speak the Germanic languages?"_

"_Not much, but a little."_

"_Are you Arian?"_

"_Huh?" _

"_A culture of the western world, from the Germanic area, around the Ural regions. Characterized by blond hair and blue eyes." _

"_Um… I have always lived here, as has my father… I don't really know." _

"_Oh, I just wondered."_

"_Have you never seen anyone of my countenance?"_

"_No." Sasuke answered._

"_Who was that he brought you?"_

"_My elder brother, Itachi." _

"_Really? I have never seen anyone of your kind either. Such pale skin, dark eyes. Are you of the Uchiha clan?" _

"_Yes. Of which branch are you?"_

"_Uzumaki- Kazama clan. My father works as head of the military."_

"_I don't know what my father does… I have never had the time to ask, but my brother is a soldier he has spoken of Arashi-sama!" Naruto beamed with pride at these words, and it was then that Sasuke decided that Naruto was the prettiest person he had ever met. He wondered if his skin felt as soft as it looked. Or his hair as silky as it seemed. A blush took over Sasuke's face. Naruto's tan hand reached over and stroked the side of his face. _

"_It's soft…" Sasuke blushed even deeper. _

"_Would you be friends with me?" Sasuke asked timidly. _

"_Yes." Naruto beamed, "my first friend." Sasuke blushed more and more. _

_That evening Sasuke regaled his brother, mother, and father with stories of his new friend Naruto. The games they had played, the fun they had had._

"_What is this boy's name?" his father asked suddenly. _

"_Naruto of the Uzumaki- Kazama clan." _

"_Ahh…become close to this boy we can use him to push us up the ladder Sasuke." _

"_Father, I don't think it wise to make Sasuke become friends with a hidden agenda." Itachi said. _

"_Be quiet, you insolent boy. Do as I say Sasuke! It is your duty to your family!"_

_--_

A/N: Yeah, wasn't that good, sorry. Well review me about it. I got the six pages done... next is seven... It may take a while I have 3 essays and a 10 min speech to memorize...

Shampoo- if they can have electricity poles but no electricity, walkie-talkies… then they can have shampoo.

Ural Area- An area in Russia, Slovakia… etc. Also known as the Balkans and is named after the nearby Ural Mountains.


	5. The only thing I have left to give

Swept Away from the Ashes

Chapter Five: The only thing I have left to give, my love, I promise to you.

Warning: Nothing spectacular, some homophobia, they kiss, angst, etc. Itachi being pissed…, sexual molestation, and of course a little bit of lime!

A/N: Wish me luck to get to the seventh page. This entire chapter is, once again, a flashback.

--;--

Sasuke and Naruto: Age Seven; May 13 

_Naruto blinked at the strange feeling of another putting their lips on his own. Sasuke pulled away. _

"_Well, it wasn't what I thought it was…" Sasuke said._

"_Yeah, I'm kind of disappointed." Naruto mumbled; both of their faces were bright red. "I wouldn't mind doing it with you again though." Sasuke looked momentarily shocked and then smiled softly. _

"_I like you, Naruto." _

"_I like Sasuke too." Itachi walked into the room, and waved Sasuke over. _

"_Naruto-kun, would you like to come over for dinner?" _

"_I don't think I am allowed to leave the palace walls." _

"_I will speak with your nanny." The old woman hobbled in the room, after Naruto rang the bell. _

"_May Naruto-kun come to the Uchiha residence to have dinner?"_

"_I don't think that…"_

"_Let him go," said a warm voice. _

"_Otou-san? Should you be up?" Naruto asked and ran to his father's side. _

"_Arashi-sama." Itachi acknowledged and bowed deeply. Pushing his brother's head as well. They then straightened. _

"_Ah, Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun. I am glad to know you are fond of my son." He made to return the bow, but Itachi immediately told him that it was unnecessary. Sasuke got his first look of Naruto's father. He looked the same as Naruto, bright blond hair, and bottomless blue eyes. _

"_I am well, son, I feel much better today. Go with your friend's to the Uchiha complex. I hear Mikoto-san makes some lovely mochi. If it isn't too much trouble Itachi, could you ask your mother to make me some and send it back with Naruto-kun?"_

"_Hai, mother would be honored to make Arashi-sama some mochi." _

"_Arigatou. Though I don't know why. Off you go." Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto hand and pulled him off in a different direction. _

"_Sometimes I wish I could more of a father to him." Arashi sighed._

"_Your injury, Arashi-sama, your son is happy knowing that you helped to protect the people he loves." Itachi said._

"_Yes, but I am glad that he made a friend. Please be kind to my son, for me. I hope that both you and Sasuke-kun can grow to love him."_

"_Arashi-sama, I saw Sasuke and Naruto kiss. I just wish for you to know."_

"_How lovely…"_

"_Excuse me, but you don't think that such relationships are…wrong?"_

"_No, I've seen it too many times in the army to really care, and I have always thought that love is love. I don't have the right to define it. Sasuke is a fine boy; I am glad he treats Naruto so well." _

"_I am glad that you thought of it in the same terms as me." _

"_Aniki!"_

"_Itachi-nii-san!" Sasuke and Naruto screamed, "We're hungry." _

_Arashi laughed, a sound like bells. "Well, Itachi-san, I do so hope that you have a safe journey. If they beg to stay the night, I don't mind, but please send a messenger."_

"_Arigatou, Arashi-san." Itachi walked off. _

_--;--_

"_Is this the famous Naruto-kun we have heard so much about?" Mikoto asked sweetly. "Dinner will be done shortly; why don't you three go and take a bath?"_

"_Ne, Mikoto-san? I didn't bring any extra clothes with me." _

"_Sasuke, will you loan your friend a yukata?"_

"_Hai, Kaa-san." Sasuke walked off to go get some after bath clothing, pulling Naruto along with him._

"_Ne, Kaa-san, will you make Arashi-sama some mochi?"_

"_Arashi-sama? Why? I mean my mochi is hardly worthy!"_

"_He asked me to ask." _

"_Will Naruto-kun be spending the night?"_

"_Arashi-sama said he did not mind." _

"_Ah, that is such a lovely boy…not to mention even more beautiful than even his father! I didn't think it was possible! If only I wasn't already married, and to have a son so young!" _

_Itachi smiled at his mother's gushing. She was never like this with father home. _

"_When will father return?"_

"_I personally don't care, but he said in three days." Itachi sent a messenger with the message for Arashi-sama's eyes only. Itachi made his way to the bathroom where his little brother and his friend were. Helping them into the water Mikoto had had prepared in preparation for her return. Naruto-kun seemed embarrassed to be bathing with others. _

"_What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked._

"_I've never take a communal bath before…"_

"_Never?" asked Sasuke. Obviously surprised by this new info. _

"_No…" _

"_Who washes your back?" _

"_My nursemaid if I require help." Itachi gave Sasuke 'the look', that meaning the look that said get off the topic now._

"_Can I wash your back?" Naruto nodded and Sasuke did. _

_Itachi frowned as Sasuke dunked Naruto under the water and managed to get Itachi's face wet. _

"_Gaki!"(1)_

_--;-- _

_Mikoto looked up as the boys came down the stairs, taking their seats at the table. She served dinner to them, smiling softly._

"_Naruto-kun how is your father?" Naruto's eyes lighted up and he smiled. Mikoto momentarily felt lighter as those eyes shined brighter and the whole room seemed warmer and more home-like than any home in the Uchiha complex ever had. _

"_He is doing much better! He was up and about today!" _

"_That is good. I have always greatly admired Arashi-sama." Naruto picked up his chopsticks and they began to partake of the meal. The bell rang from outside by the door._

"_Itachi, go get that, will you?"_

"_Hai, Kaa-san."_

_Itachi wandered to the door opening it slightly, Shisui stood outside shuffling his feet. "May I come in?"_

"_Kaa-san, may Shisui join us for dinner?"_

"_Hai! So many guests, I do so love having guests."_

_Shisui sat down beside Itachi across from Naruto. _

"_Ah, hello there, my name is Shisui Uchiha, I am Itachi and Sasuke's cousin." _

"_Uzumaki Naruto. Hajimimaste!(2)" Naruto bowed his best from his sitting position._

_Later that Naruto and Sasuke laid in bed and slept the best they had in years. _

_--;--_

"_I trust that all is in order with the council." Orochimaru said. _

"_Yes, all is well. Sign here and he will be yours."_

"_Arashi-sama?"_

"_Is not a problem." _

"_Good." _

_--;--_

_Sasuke and Naruto: Age eight November 10_

"_Come and visit my Otou-san with me, Sasuke!" _

"_Okay." As they wandered into the room with Arashi he greeted them._

"_Naruto, Sasuke welcome it is good to see you again._

_--;--_

_Naruto watched as Sasuke left the palace. _

"_Naruto-kun."_

"_Who are you?" Naruto asked._

"_My name is Orochimaru. I am now your master. You are not to leave this room, again." _

"_How dare you say such things?" Orochimaru simply reached into his robes and grabbed out a scroll, promising Naruto to him, as a slave. _

"_You are not to leave this room." Orochimaru grabbed a handful of Naruto's sunshine hair. "Understand?"_

"_H-hai…"_

_Orochimaru threw him back. "Now onto business, open your mouth." _

_--;--_

_Naruto and Sasuke: Age Nine December 5_

_Sasuke slid into Naruto's closet when Naruto told him that his extra lessons were about to begin. Sasuke wanted to see them for himself, why was Naruto getting special treatment? Every time Naruto would ask that Sasuke left and he would. Well this time he would stay without Naruto's knowledge. _

_He saw Naruto come into the room and take a seat. He then saw a man with long hair enter the room. _

"_Hello, Naruto-kun." _

"_Hello, Orochimaru-san."_

"_-Sama" the man, Orochimaru, corrected._

"_Gomenasai, Orochimaru-sama."_

"_Better, pour me some tea." He replied, taking a seat. As Naruto did so, Sasuke saw a pale hand reach out and grope Naruto, rubbing up and down his backside. Sasuke may have been young, and not well acquainted with emotions, but he knew what jealousy was. That was the emotion he was feeling as he watched Naruto pour tea for the pale man, Orochimaru, and saw that man touching his Naruto. Orochimaru sipped his tea. "Kneel." _

_Naruto got down on his knees. He saw the pale man stand in front of Naruto. "Open your mouth." _

"_I don't want…"_

"_Do it! Or have you forgotten that the council signed you to me!" _

_Naruto opened his mouth. What Sasuke saw next was perhaps the most scarring thing ever. He watched as Naruto slid his lips onto another man. Sasuke made his way to the tiny door in the back of the closet made for servant to enter through and he ran, and ran. All the way to his Nii-san. _

"_Itachi! Itachi! A man Orochimaru is making Naruto do things he doesn't want to do."_

"_Like what?" Thinking his little brother was talking about something inane. _

"_Well, he made him get on his knees and open his mouth, and put it down there…" The blush and tone of Sasuke's voice left no room for imagination as to what he meant when he said 'down there.' _

"_WHAT??!! Take me there!" Sasuke dragged Itachi after him to Naruto's bedroom. Itachi opened the door. _

"_You, step away from Naruto-kun."_

"_I have permission of the council. They sold him to me." _

"_I SAID STEP AWAY!" Orochimaru did so. Frowning slightly he pushed a crying Naruto to the ground. _

"_What else have you done to him?" _

"_Nothing sexual but this." Arashi chose this moment to make his way to his son's room. _

"_Orochimaru! What have you been doing to my son?"_

"_Let's discuss this with the council." Orochimaru hissed, leaving behind Sasuke and Naruto. _

"_Naruto…" He continued to cry on the floor and sobs wracked his body. Sasuke picked Naruto up off the floor. _

"_Sasuke… I'm sorry."_

"_No need to be."_

"_He told me I didn't have a choice." _

"_I promise you, I will get you out of here. I promise you that I will protect you. I promise you that I love you, and that I always will." _

"_I promise I will always wait for you… I won't let him touch me anymore. I promise we will that it will always be you." _

_--;--_

"_Since I can not eradicate the bill, I will make several amendments. Naruto will not be touched in a sexual way by Orochimaru, Naruto will not be left alone with Orochimaru, all of Orochimaru's visits will be monitored, and there will only be one a month." _

"_Vote," called the Presiding Officer._

"_The count is at 68 in favor, the amendment passes." Orochimaru looked as if he had swallowed something sour. _

"_I will always win Orochimaru. Itachi I promote you to the bodyguard of my son. Keep an eye on him for me, please._

_A/N: yeah, I hope it is good. I didn't think so. But I made the quota!_

_Gaki- Japanese, means 'brat'_

_Hajimimaste- Japanese, mean 'I am pleased to meet you." _

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!! _


	6. My last memories of you, sweet melody

Swept Away from the Ashes

Chapter Six: My last memories of you, sweet melody

Warning: Again some homophobia, Itachi really, really, really, really pissed, Arashi really, really, really, really pissed, a little bit of rape, not much, abortion ninja style (sorry) … Some Sasunaru lovin', maybe a kiss or so, a little more… really if you are reading this … yeah I am just sorry.

A/N: wish me luck on the eighth page. MAY 20 is my birthday!!!! Yay!!

--;--

_Sasuke and Naruto age 10: May 19_

"_It's a shame really… to be disowned. They showed such great promise."_

"_I've heard Arashi-sama called Fugaku negligent, and that he is taking custody of the boys." _

"_They are so young, it really is a shame." Sasuke heard the whispers as his brother and he made their way to the castle walls. His brother wrapped an arm around his soldier and pulled him a little closer. _

"_It will be fine Sasuke." _

_--;--_

"_You old senile fool." Mikoto whispered. "You fool. You lost your only legacy. If I were less of a woman I would divorce you and leave you in your own pit of filth."_

"_You couldn't be less of a woman Mikoto." _

"_How dare you? They were your sons, and I am your wife. I should have married someone like Arashi-sama… you are not but a failure."_

"_They were no sons of mine. One was a queer and one was a sympathizer."_

"_I… I hate you." _

"_You will bear me new sons."_

"_I will bear no child of yours." _

"_You will bear them or you will die."_

"_I would rather die." Fugaku hand landed on Mikoto's cheek. _

"_Rephrase that statement." _

"_I would rather have a queer son that bear another child of yours, I would rather drown in my own blood than have you touch me. I WOULD RATHER DIE!" _

_Fugaku turned on Mikoto pushing her to the floor and trying to force her legs open._

_--;--_

_5 weeks later_

_Mikoto walked into the armory of the Uchiha. She approached a sword that hung on the wall. The same sword that Itachi taught Sasuke with. She would die with something of her beloved sons'. She kneeled on the tatami floor, drew the sword back and placed it at her stomach. _

"_I am sorry my children, but I will not bear another into this heinous clan." She plunged the sword into her stomach. "Uhg…" _

"_I die a warrior, for my children. I would rather die than be his whore." _

_--;--_

_Sasuke crawled into Naruto and his shared bed. "Ne, Naruto…"_

"_I know Sasuke… I know…"_

"_I love her." _

"_I did too." _

"_She carved it into the floor. Itachi has the letter. He killed her." _

"_I know." _

_Suddenly, Sasuke was crying and Naruto had his arms around him._

"_I will be okay. It has to be." _

_--;--_

_Naruto and Sasuke: age 14 December _

"_The fact is that they sleep in the same room, it is highly possible that Naruto-kun has been deflowered."_

_Naruto leaned over to Sasuke. "Isn't that a term used for females?" _

_Sasuke tossed Naruto a look of amusement._

"_The point Orochimaru?" The snake-like man pulled out a scroll of the agreement. _

"_The moment that one Uzumaki Naruto loses his virginity to one that he loves, the agreement that Orochimaru-sama is not to touch one Uzumaki Naruto becomes null and void." _

_Sasuke jumped to his feet, "you have got to be kidding me!" _

"_Sit down, Uchiha-san." Arashi demanded. _

"_Uchiha-san is it not true that you and Naruto share a room and bed." Arashi asked._

"_It is-but" _

"_Have you ever considered touching Naruto in that manner?"_

"_Not really…" Sasuke answered with a blush. _

"_You are entering man-hood now… you have to have had… urges, dreams, desires?" _

"_A few dreams, but I would never touch Naruto unless he gave me permission." _

"_Has he ever?"_

"_I have never asked to do so." _

"_Itachi-san, do you also share a room with Naruto and Sasuke-kun." _

"_Yes I do." _

"_What kind of activities have you witnessed them in?" _

"_A kiss once." _

"_When?"_

"_Roughly 7 years ago." _

"_Could they have proceeded onto bigger things without your knowledge?"_

"_I doubt that, as I am with Naruto-kun almost every second of the day."_

"_It is decided by this council that the accusations against one, Uzumaki Naruto, are false, and therefore the terms are not fulfilled."_

_--;--_

_Itachi stormed into the council room and approached the elders sitting on the chairs._

"_I have come to plead for the amendment of the bill concerning one Uzumaki Naruto."_

"_That cannot be done." _

"_I have dual custody of Uzumaki-kun along with Arashi-sama." _

"_Hai, that is acknowledged by the council, however the standing stays." _

"_Why, may I ask?" _

"_Because there are certain… circumstances, that dissuade us from passing such amendments." _

"_Bribery. You greedy old men… you heartless bastards!!!" _

"_How dare you speak to the council in such away?"_

"_Absolute power corrupts absolutely, as they say. A corrupt council is not a fair form of government, and gives the people the right to revolt." _

"_You wouldn't even consider it!" _

"_I am now. You senile old money-grubbing fools!"_

"_It is the decision of head of the council that Uchiha Itachi be exiled for treason against the government." _

"_All in favor." Sixty-four hands were raised._

"_All in opposition." Twenty-six hands were raised._

"_It is the decision of this council that Uchiha Itachi be exiled!" _

_--;--_

"_Aniki!" Sasuke and Naruto screamed trying to grab a hold of Itachi. _

"_Sasuke you and Naruto must get out soon. We have the plans… Search for the son of the White Fang." _

_--;--_

_Sasuke: Age 15 Naruto: Age 14 August 21_

"_Are you the son of the 'White Fang'?"_

"_Hai, Hatake Kakashi, I take it you are Itachi-san's Otouto."_

"_Hai… Uchiha Sasuke, I was told to find you." _

"_Let's go to Uzumaki-kun, I do believe he is unprotected." _

_Kakashi turned to walk toward the castle, Sasuke joined in step with him. _

"_You are a hard man to find."_

"_It comes in handy when you specialize in covert operations."_

"_How can I know that I can trust you?" _

"_I was in Itachi and Arashi's platoon. Arashi was my teacher, I am loyal to my sensei and comrade." _

"_What about your country?"_

"_Absolute power corrupts absolutely. A corrupt council does not deserve to rule, we have right to revolt. I took care of Naruto-kun when he was a child sometimes. I fought for his rights in Arashi's place." _

"_I am wary, but my brother did tell me to find you. He was always a good judge of character."_

"_I am glad…I haven't seen Naruto-kun in a while. I see he was in good hands however." _

"_There is no better hands for him. He is in the hands of my aniki and the legendary Arashi-sama."_

"_I meant you…when I heard that he had a lover I was queasy, however I can tell you love him…I watched from afar…I saw your friendship bloom. It really was an interesting development, but I was unable to meet you face to face making it almost impossible to judge your character."_

_--;-- _

_Naruto and Sasuke: Age 15 November 20_

"_Sasuke take Naruto and get out of here! Your aniki and I have it under control!" _

_Itachi spun and kicked a soldier in the face. Wielding his katana and wakazashi (1) he was not an opponent to be trifled with, even without weapons he was extremely deadly. The other guards looked a little squeamish about trying to take down this man who had killed several without even drawing his sword or breaking a sweat._

"_Are you sure the council is worth your lives? This is your last chance. I warn you, you will not live." Several split and run only to be cut down by Kakashi. _

"_Cowards always die many times before their deaths." Kakashi quoted, staring at the remaining soldiers. _

"_Deal with them Kakashi, I am heading for the council members, and sensei." _

"_I will do my best." _

_Itachi ran down the opulent halls. Everything seemed tinted with a red glow. His eyes shifted in every direction and his ears were focused for any hint of approach._

"_I am afraid you will not make it past this point." Itachi turned to the two standing in his way. _

"_Kurenai and Asuma, to be expected."_

"_Weasel!!! Traitor!" Kurenai yelled._

"_And I suppose you aren't, I suppose you would not commit the same crime under the same circumstances." Itachi scoffed, "you two are hardly worth my attention." _

_Asuma growled tightening his grip on his weapon of choice. His bronze knuckles biting into his skin. "Ready yourself Itachi." Itachi hardly even heard him; Azuma had never been much of a threat anyway, however both of them could be worthy of his daisho (2)._

"_Alright Asuma, I accept yours and Kurenai's challenge, but neither of you shall live."_

_Asuma began by starting the offensive. Itachi merely dodged every time an opening appeared he would poke Asuma in that place showing that he would be long dead by now. Asuma's pride burned at the incessant teasing at the hands of a drastically younger man. He began to swing more and more often; it was now that Kurenai decided to join the fray. Itachi easily evaded both of their attacks. Finally growing tired of playing. He spun releasing both of his swords at once. Hold Asuma back with his Wakazashi he swiped down once and cut Asuma down easily. _

"_I do so wish I could spare you Kurenai, I do so hate to kill ladies, however it was your choice to attempt to become a soldier. So you die." Kurenai began to back away, looking ready to split. Itachi swung his katana down and cut her cleanly across the neck. _

"_Perhaps in the next life." Itachi turned and charged the council room. Screams were heard throughout the palace. More effective at raising terror than the warning sirens. When the count came in sixty-four councilmen were dead and twenty-six lived. Only the twenty-six that had opposed Orochimaru's claim to Naruto lived. _

_--;-- _

_Arashi stood from his bed. _

"_I am really sorry, but I refuse to give such an order to my men."_

"_No, you must send your platoon out to stop Naruto-kun's departure."_

"_Do you honestly think I would take my son's happiness from him? If you do you are more a fool than many." _

"_Do not assume that you have a choice in this."_

"_Do not assume that you can order me, council member Kyuubi." _

"_Uzumaki-Kazama-san, how am I to protect your son from those traitors?"_

"_They are not traitors." _

"_If you refuse to follow orders from a higher up, then I do believe that you yourself must be labeled traitor as well."_

"_I could care less, Kyuubi-san." _

"_So be it."_

_Kyuubi drew a sword from beneath his clothing. "I doubt you are much of a threat in your current condition."_

"_Do not assume." _

_--;--_

_Kakashi caught up with Itachi by following the screams and blood-smeared hallways (3)._

_They ran through the palace until they managed to reach Arashi's rooms where they met a gruesome sight._

"_If I am going down then you go with me!" Kyuubi shouted as he shoved a sword into Arashi's stomach just as his sword swiped down to behead the ex-soldier turned councilman. _

"_Protect Naruto." Arashi whispered, "get him out of this hell."_

_--;--_

_Sasuke was pulled away from Naruto, weakened by fighting he was unable to put up much of a fight. As Naruto was pulled away from Sasuke, all he could do was scream his name again and again. Now as he sat in his room, tears streaming down his face as Iruka held him in his arms. _

"_Everything comes crashing down."_

"_Sasuke escaped with Itachi." Kakashi intoned when he entered the room. "He gave me this to relay to you." _

_A single slip of paper was handed to Naruto. _

'_Naruto, wait for me… I swear I will come back for you. Keep your promises, I will keep mine.' –Sasuke_

"_I will, I will." Naruto swore. Stumbling to the window he sat on the sill, and taking a deep breath he began to sing the lullaby Sasuke always sang to him._

"_Hush a-bye, don't you cry…_

_Go to sleepy little baby_

_When you wake you shall take _

_All the pretty little horses._

_Blacks and bays_

_Dapple-grays_

_Coach and six white horses_

_Hush a-bye, don't you cry… _

_Go to sleepy little baby."_

_--;-- _

_Sasuke heard the sweet melody lilt to his ears, he turned back and saw a tiny spot of blond in a window, he knew by now that that was Naruto's window._

"_Come on Otouto, we have to keep going." Sasuke turned with tears overflowing from his eyes. That was the last time he saw Naruto until two years later. _

_--;--_

_Sasuke and Naruto: Age 17 November 25 _

"_Sasuke…" whispered the blond child._

"_Naruto…" Sasuke replied._

"_I thought I would never see you again…"_

_--;--_

_A/N: I made my quota; wow I am not good at fight scenes. Just wow… well I will write over the summer but will more than likely not be able to post… I am deeply sorry for this… I will however come back with several chapters ready! AND Two days ago was my birthday –dances-_

_1 Katana and Wakazashi- You probably know Katana, or full-length sword, but wakazashi may be a new term to you, it is a defense sword shorter than a katana, roughly half or shorter the length, and is commonly paired with a Katana… very hard to use both! Required great ability and hand eye coordination!_

_2 Daisho- combination of both Katana and Wakazashi. Literally means Short and long!_

_3 Think like Final Fantasy VII when Sephiroth smeared the blood down the hallways. (Game not movie!) _


	7. Burn the body to ashes, property laws

Swept Away From the Ashes

Chapter Seven: Burn the body to ashes, Property laws

Warning: Light Lime, yeah. Deidara(who comes with his own warning), and rusty writing skills

A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait you had to endure for this chapter. You may kill me. Well, while I worked this summer I wrote three chapters, and they were all horrid. So I am rewriting it. I will try my best to work fast. This chapter will have nine pages; wish me luck. Once again I am so sorry.

--;--

IMPORTANT INFO THAT MAY HELP YOU WITH THE STORY:

This is a tiny piece of my storyboard that gives nothing away, but should help you understand the story.

Split up into Week long chapters

Chapter 7

Week One of Sasuke's return

Sunday- Sasuke receives mission

Monday- Sasuke returns, Orochimaru's 'visit'

Tuesday- Orochimaru is killed

Pick up on Wednesday- Orochimaru's body is found

You should all remember these things happening. This chapter will pick up where I left off before the flashbacks. So when this chapter starts, it will start with the discovery of Oro-chan's body. I hope this helps you with the story.

By the way- this is not territory specific, basically it does not exist in a real country, or based off of one single country or culture.

Naruto and Sasuke are Seventeen, from now on until a birthday or a flashback.

--;--

Wednesday: November 27

"Hey, I've found something!" The others in the callers group rushed to her side.

"What do you think it is, Tayuya?" The first one to reach the callers' side, Tayuya, asked as he stared at the unrecognizable body of something.

"Truthfully, Kimimaro, I'm not fucking sure." Tayuya said, squinting at the body partially in a river. Another of their comrades came up beside them.

"Awesome, Kabuto, help us the fuck out here?" Tayuya spoke to the new arrival.

"A good first step is to "A" turn the body over and "B" stop using so many expletives."

"Fuck no, bitch, I don't have to listen to you!" Tayuya shouted, scaring small, furry woodland creatures from their current position and into one considered safer than one so close to the crazed sounds coming from the trio's position. Even though Tayuya, cursed up a storm, she still turned the body of whatever it was over. Only to gasp out a startled, "Fuck, shit, damn, man!"

"What is it, Tayuya?" Kimimaro asked as he came closer to see as well. "Oh, shit."

As Kabuto approached and caught sight of the mangled body, he gasped out a strangled "Orochimaru-sama!"

--;--

"Kabuto, of House Orochimaru, what have you come to the council about?"

"This morning, Orochimaru-sama was found dead in a river on his land." Gasps rumbled through the council chamber, some heads bowing in sorrow, some publicly shaking their heads in dismissal.

"Very well, tomorrow while we await the funeral of Orochimaru we will discuss the passing on of his worldly objects."

--;--

"You mean he's… dead?" Naruto stuttered.

"Yes, Naruto. He's dead."

"Sasuke, does Sasuke know?"

"He does, but he also wants you to know that this may change nothing. The plan will go as before, and that no consummation will happen just because he's dead." Kakashi chuckled as Naruto blushed the color of a ripe tomato.

"Why does he do that? That thing, where he tells everyone our personal business!" Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other and busted out laughing as they turned to leave the room to leave Naruto and his embarrassment alone. Naruto fell to his bed and sighed, "he's gone."

--;--

Thursday: November 28

"Today we will discuss the passage of Orochimaru's objects onto whomever they belong to. With our first question, is Arashi's son's virginity in this package?"

"Clearly Naruto of Uzumaki belongs to whomever Orochimaru's objects belong."

"Can we do that? Can Naruto of Uzumaki belong to someone?"

"Uzumaki-kun should not be given off like cattle!" Screamed an ivory-eyed boy on the right side of the chamber.

"Hyuuga clan, Representative Neji, you are not in on any discussion for Naruto of Uzumaki, you have clearly shown bias in that particular field of discussion. Moving on!"

"Orochimaru paid good money for the virginity of Naruto-kun, and would receive it were he not dead, we should give it to the one that is addressed in the will."

Hands banged on the table all over the chamber resounding off of the tables. (1)

"As for the one who has been bequeathed Orochimaru-sama's worldly possessions," called the parliamentarian (2), scanning Orochimaru's will, "it has been left to… Kabuto?"

"Kabuto of House Orochimaru?" Asked another astonished councilman.

"I, Orochimaru, being sound of mind and under my own influence, hereby bequeath all of my worldly possessions to Kabuto, a slave boy of my house." Read the parliamentarian.

"What, do you not want to follow Orochimaru's will and last testament now that you know that none of you get nothing?" Neji called across the room.

"So the will says, so it should be. It is the least we can do." Called the parliamentarian followed by several banging hands.

"I excuse myself." Neji called.

--;--

Kakashi and Sasuke sat in the room with a slumbering Naruto, quietly conversing about the future plans, Ino had ran off to do some bidding for another maid. The door banged open to show a frustrated congressman, suddenly to shouts of "you!" rang through the air.

"What are you doing here, Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked acidly.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you have to get Naruto out of here! He's in danger, you may have thought Orochimaru was bad, but now he has been passed to his servant Kabuto, you may think that he would be squeamish to touch Naruto, but he is more likely to rape Naruto-kun and more violent in the process.

"How do you know this?" Kakashi stepped in calmly.

"I have been chosen as the Hyuuga representative. They would not let me speak on the subject because as they put it 'I have been proven to be bias.'"

"Hyuuga-san can we live under the impression that you are a safe ally."

"You can, but I wouldn't suggest it. I cannot keep secret from the family; they could care less really, but to harness that power over me to get to you and Naruto… I don't revel in the idea. In addition, new rules have been mapped out for Naruto-kun, ones I cannot speak about for lack of knowledge and also, for lack of ability. They will be implemented after Orochimaru's funeral."

--;--

That night Sasuke slipped into bed with Naruto while Kakashi kept watch.

"Sasuke, what's going to happen to me, who is this Kabuto and what is he going to do to me?"

"I don't know, Naruto."

"I'm scared…"

"I am too." Naruto fell deeper into Sasuke's warmth as the tears rolled down his face.

"Sometimes, I wonder if it is possible to love too much."

"It's not, there is no such thing as loving too much."

"Is it true if that love is hurting me, but I love to the point that I crave that pain. Sometimes it hurts Sasuke, the waiting, the wishes, the hopes, the dreams, the kisses, the touches, and yet I find myself unable to turn away from you. Some kind of magic over me."

"I don't mean to hurt you, Naruto."

"I know, and it's worth it, every time I see you I realize that it is so worth it." Naruto leaned up and kissed Sasuke. "I love you, and that's all there is to it."

--;--

Friday: November 29

As Orochimaru's pyre burned on Friday morning, Naruto was dragged before the council. His legs shook and Sasuke, acting as if he didn't care, carefully nudged Naruto's bare feet with his own booted ones. Naruto apparently noticed the carefully hidden affection in the gesture and realized he was safe no matter what.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have been brought before the council to inform you, your guard, your nanny, and your sensei of new rules to be set in accordance to actions in the past with a certain boy, we of course were not there and have no idea what these actions were-" behind Naruto Ino struggled to not laugh "-is something funny, madam?"

"Nothing, just… Naruto-kun, I mean –sama with a boy, doing illicit activities."

"Well, they clearly never went far, seeing as how when he was tested, numerable times, we found no proof of penetration. I am sure Naruto-sama would not like to relive those tests." Naruto shivered.

"No, councilman, I would not."

"Good, anyway, from tomorrow on, your garments will be regulated, they should stretch from the top of your neck, with full sleeves and should cover your ankles, leaving the only visible parts of your body as your head, hands, and feet. You will only be allowed to disrobe in Yamanaka Ino's presence, since you seem to fancy boys to girls. Iruka-sensei and Sasuke-san will not be allowed in your presence alone, nor will any other man. You must be within the presence of one woman, which we have ordered to be in your presence, at all times. Her name is Haruno Sakura."

"Are there any questions?"

"Am I allowed to leave my room?"

"No."

"Am I allowed anytime alone?"

"None but in the bath, which you have to use your private or the women's. You are permitted two trips to the onsen a week." (3)

"Is there any man I am allowed private contact with?"

"There is one, your new sponsor, Kabuto of House Orochimaru. Perhaps if you had not been in question before with the company of men you would be free to contact whom you wish."

"But Iruka-sensei!"

"Is a man, and as a man attractive to you."

"You don't understand! The man before was different, special!"

"Do you care to explain?"

"I am in love with him." The councilman scoffed and before he sent Naruto away.

"How can you love someone who ran away and left you in this hell?" At these words, Naruto was turned from the council room, and sent on his way back to his cell.

--;--

"They can't do this to you Naruto-kun!" Ino shrieked once they reached Naruto's room, but she was ignored as Naruto flew into Sasuke's arms.

"It will be okay, Naruto. I won't let my love for you hurt you again. We'll leave; we'll go away. Tonight."

"If that is how we are doing it, then we'll need some reinforcements, luckily I thought about this in advance." Itachi said as he stepped out of the shadows of Naruto's room.

"Stop that Itachi!" Ino screamed.

"Who is this assistance, Aniki?"

"You will meet them when we leave, Sasuke you already know them, I do believe Akatsuki will ring a bell." Sasuke sighed.

"At least I know we're safe."

"I suggest we all rest and leave when the moon is highest." Itachi said.

Naruto leaned over to Iruka and whispered, "He means midnight." Everyone, except Naruto and Sasuke, camped out in the resting room of Naruto's suite.

--;-- (Light lime)

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered into Sasuke's neck as he tried to figure out the buttons on Naruto's shirt. "I love you." He whimpered as Sasuke split the shirt from his front so that he could see Naruto's entire chest. Kisses were trailed down the soft flesh under Sasuke's mouth. Naruto's body arched like a bow in attempt to get closer to Sasuke.

"I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke whispered, nuzzling at Naruto's stomach attempting to calm him. It only seemed to drive Naruto wilder. Pulling Naruto's pants from his waist and down his legs, he caught sight of a part of Naruto he hadn't seen in many years. Engulfing Naruto, even as he blushed a horrible shade of red.

"No, don't, stop." Sasuke didn't though, putting it down to nervousness and embarrassment. "Stop, please Sasuke stop that!" Naruto finally began to flail and pushed Sasuke away from him. Sitting up on the floor, Sasuke looked up preparing to ask Naruto what the fuck was wrong until he saw the tears flowing from Naruto's face.

"Did I hurt you? I- I didn't mean to, it was dumb to not ask Itachi or Kakashi. I could have really hurt you."

"I should- shouldn't have- have… why did you? I-I, why did you do that to me?"

"I thought it would feel good…" Sasuke whispered.

"Why would you want to… put your mouth there?" Naruto cringed. Suddenly a memory that seemed long lost flew back into his head.

_Naruto kneeling with his mouth open… Orochimaru shoving his way in… Naruto gagging and coughing as it hit the back of his throat. The way Sasuke noticed in retrospect how every time after Naruto had a 'remedial lesson' how he would throw up in the chamber pot. How Sasuke felt so __**stupid**__ for not noticing before._

"Orochimaru," Sasuke whispered as he stood and left the room not wanting Naruto to see his anger. Slamming the door he grabbed the nearest breakable thing and crashed it against the wall. Everyone who was in the sitting room trying to sleep sat up and stared as they witnessed Sasuke's tiny fit of anger. Itachi stood and started to approach as the door swung open and Naruto was screaming apologies and Sasuke was screaming 'it wasn't your fault, it was mine' a thousand times over, until Itachi stepped in separating the argument.

"What is going on?" he demanded, while looking both boys over with a look that clearly showed his opinion on their little spat.

"I did something stupid with out thinking, and upset Naruto." Sasuke said softly.

"What was it?" Both blushed crimson.

"Aniki doesn't want to know." Naruto whispered and Sasuke nodded his agreement.

"Tell me now." Sasuke gestured for his brother, who was still taller, to lean down, which he did, then Sasuke whispered quietly into his ear, and the older Uchiha blushed as well.

"How was that dumb?" Itachi asked; honestly he would love that. There was an absolute silence that followed that made everyone in the room uncomfortable and curious. Finally a tiny whisper broke the silence.

"Orochimaru, made me…" at which point no more needed to be said. Sasuke and Itachi had seen it; others now had a somewhat good idea what was going on. "I had thought, it wasn't enjoyable for the other, c-cause I hadn't- hadn't enjoyed that." Naruto crumbled into tiny little twitches and glances at the two Uchiha's.

"Naruto," Itachi whispered pulling Naruto to his chest. "Sasuke wanted to do that. While you get a lot of pleasure from it, he gets some too."

"I don't understand." Naruto said. "I didn't feel any pleasure."

"How about this? You were over Sasuke and he's laying on the bed flushed, and you do what he did, and he's writhing and calling your name and screaming that is just that good." Sasuke looked at Itachi strangely, how would placing Naruto in the same position as with Orochimaru help at all? Then he looked at Naruto and saw a small blush of arousal across his face. What the hell? "Wait a second," Itachi said hesitantly. "Why weren't you sleeping when you know we have things to do later?"

Naruto and Sasuke blanched as if they were facing the scariest creature in the world, which they were. "There had better be a good reason!" Itachi scowled at them.

"Um, bye." Sasuke squeaked pulling Naruto through the bedroom door, where suddenly the tables turned. Sasuke was pushed to the bed and his pants pulled from his hips, tempting kisses pressed against his thighs, and protesting profusely. When Naruto lowered his mouth onto Sasuke's member, he made a keening sound. Naruto easily slipping him to the back of his throat with out gagging and swallowing caused Sasuke whimper softly and scream. Sasuke mouth then whispered Naruto over and over again, one more swallow and Sasuke came hard and fast, hands gripping feebly in Naruto's hair. (4) When Naruto swallowed his cum instead of spitting it out, Sasuke made a protesting sound that clearly showed his revulsion to such actions.

"He was right it was much better." Naruto whispered. With that they found some situation that was comfortable and fell asleep.

--;--

Itachi woke them after nightfall. Clothes were shoved into bags and Naruto took his kimono for things that might require it. Once everything was packed they were all in the main room.

"This is what is happening, Naruto, Iruka, and Ino are going to be escorted by Kakashi, Sasuke, and two others by the name of Sasori and Deidara. You are to tell all people who question your motives for being out so late that you are out to take Naruto to Kabuto, hence why you have baggage. A few others and I are going to be in the shadows watching the procession and making sure nothing happens. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded to show they understood. "Sasuke and Kakashi do not act to friendly Naruto, you either Ino." Ino raised her hand. "This is not school Ino." Itachi said frankly.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Why?"

"If you haven't noticed, nobody likes me Ino-chan. I am considered to be 'off-limits'. It's not really that my father and I weren't considered respectable, but now that I'm a noble's whore, they don't much like that. Nobody in the castle expects you to be friendly with me. Iruka-sensei can, but otherwise, no."

"The other two should be here in a second." About two minutes later two men entered the room, one Naruto immediately attacked with a wide-eyed curiosity.

"I've never seen someone with such pretty hair, and, ah, sugoi! Red hair!" (5) Naruto exclaimed attacking the red-haired man, whom gazed impassively at the intruder of his personal space.

"Danna's has made a friend, un!" A gorgeous blond-haired man announced.

"I take back my earlier comment, your hair is much silkier and shinier, and no offence to you, your hair is still the prettiest color!" Naruto spouted.

"Naruto! Get off of Sasori, and stop fondling Deidara!" Itachi demanded.

"Hai, Aniki!" Naruto stepped back to Sasuke's side.

"Your brother?" Deidara asked, confused. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, doesn't make sense, un?" Sasori sighed.

"Gaki, don't make stupid assumptions, you call me 'danna' but that doesn't really mean I'm your master or your husband, does it?" Deidara turned puppy eyes to him.

"But I want you to be…" he whined.

"Then consider it as if Naruto-san wants Itachi to be his older brother."

"So, Naruto-kun wants to be Itachi-san's younger brother, but isn't, yeah?"

"Yes," Sasori answered plainly.

"Kay then! Ne, ne Naruto-kun! It is all right if I call you Naruto-kun right, but oh, un, I'm Deidara, yeah and he's Sasori danna, un, and yeah! How do you know Itachi-san?"

"Sasuke and I," Naruto began only to be cut off by Sasuke and Itachi simultaneously.

"Are fiancés."

"Together, un! Good!"

"Okay, Sasori this is not problems for you, but Deidara do not act to friendly to Naruto-kun. He is a loveable person, and if they see you being kind or talkative to him, they will not trust you. Everyone, ready?"

Everyone nodded and they set out. Deidara looked as if he had to consciously refrain himself from being talkative to Naruto. Sasori simply walked calmly beside Deidara. While Kakashi held Naruto's arm, and Naruto tried his best to look forlorn.

"Maa, maa" Kakashi whispered.

"What do we have here, un?" Deidara asked Kakashi.

"You there, where are you taking Uzumaki?" She yelled as she approached.

"We were told to take him to Orochimaru-sama, yeah." Deidara called from the back.

"I was told to meet him in his room tomorrow morning by the council, if you do not have permission from the council I'm going to have to call the security."

"Who might you be, to inquire about Naruto-san and presume relations with the council." Sasori questioned stepping in to deal a hard blow.

"Sakura Haruno, and you soldier?"

"I am no soldier, I am a loyal follower of Orochimaru-sama and now Kabuto-sama." Sasori delivered lines as if they had been practiced for weeks.

"I see, are there any soldier's within this group?" Sasuke and Kakashi saluted, showing Sakura that they were indeed present.

"Excuse me woman, but you have not answered my question yet. Who are you to presume relations with the council and inquire about Naruto-san?"

"I am the one sent to baby-sit Uzumaki's libido. It seems that even though he belongs to Kabuto-san he tries to give himself to others. I am here to make sure Naruto-kun's not a whore."

Out of nowhere, a blast threw them forward.

"What the hell?" Sasuke screamed.

"Art's a blast, un!" Deidara squealed with joy.

"Fucking Gaki." Sasori ground out.

"Run!" Itachi screamed.

--;--

A/N: I know I am a horrible person and this is a horrible chapter. I met the quota though.

(1)- Something done in congress and councils, shows approval without interruption.

(2) Parliamentarian- a congressmen/ consul who is in charge of making sure business goes as planned.

(3) Onsen- hot springs

(4)- He is a virgin; he is not going to last long.

(5) Sugoi- Amazing.

(6) Sasori is not a puppet in my version and Deidara has both eyes and no hand-mouths.


	8. On the Run, We can't leave them behind

Swept Away From the Ashes

Chapter Eight: On the run, we can't leave them behind

Warning: Annoying Sakura, my horrible fight scenes, and some minor SasoDei.

A/N: I will try to keep the chapter content up, but ten pages is a lot. (Just so you know.) Oh, and I have a sudden love for the Akatsuki, they are my best buddies! So yeah, if it seems that the good guys are bad and the bad guys are good… that's because… they are.

Oh, and at the time that I began this chapter I had received only two reviews! (I now have seven) Where is the love, people?

A/N2: Sorry for the wait, I had the worst writers' block ever!

--;--

"Run!" Itachi screamed. Immediately Sasuke had Naruto on his back and was off, Kakashi threw Iruka over his shoulder and nodded to Ino as they set off. Ino knocking Sakura out and taking her up over her shoulder ran past Itachi and heard him whisper, "home."

Soldiers could be heard tramping in the direction of the blast and would soon come upon the group in the dark. Deidara grinned, "See Danna that was art! It was one big, momentary beauty, and then gone. See, see art doesn't last forever, un!" Deidara danced and cheered, eyes sparkling with the flames left over from the massive blast. Sasori sighed trying to control the small vestiges of anger licking at his thoughts. Suddenly he saw something he didn't want to see, a soldier aiming straight for Deidara with a bow and arrow. Sasori dragged Deidara out of the way of the projectile.

"Shut the hell up and fight!" Deidara sighed and nodded his understanding. Spinning and kicking a man in the face he grinned in satisfaction at the astonishment on Sasori as the man fell to the ground screaming out in pain, digging at his face on one side where clay seemed to be. Deidara picked him up and threw him into a group of other soldiers. He leaned over kissing Sasori on the cheek and whispering softly:

"Bakuha." (1)

The following vacuum sucked the air out of their lungs and spat fire back out, ravaging the surrounding area with flames, but Deidara's expert placement of his comrades allowed for their safety. (2)

Deidara backed off of Sasori's space and grinned slightly, which was returned slightly by Sasori. "You are out of control."

--;--

When Itachi stood after the blast the ground zero was a mass of shrapnel sliced and harshly burned bodies, their souls already gone. First he screamed his command and then checked to count those that ran off, and whispered the destination to Ino. After that he had to count those staying to fight, their intention was not a massacre simply escape, but they had to make sure that the policing forces could not follow. Itachi searched for a way out of the fight, and a diversion, something, anything. Then it hit him. The main gates, they were built like fort gates and had to be pulled up to exit, once they came down it would take a significant amount of time and many men to open them once more. There was a sentry entrance and exit point, but that was small enough to close off easily.

Itachi threw himself into the fight beside Sasori, whispering his plan to him. Jumping off to tell others his plan, he left Sasori to inform Deidara, a key player.

--;--

Sasuke ran ahead not sure of a direction, until Ino loped beside him and said simply 'home.' He grinned, ready to have a place where he and Naruto could simply be him and Naruto. The moment he passed through the gates of the city, he remembered the day he had promised that he would get Naruto out of there. He felt Naruto clench his shirt and felt Naruto press his face into the crook of his neck. Naruto raised his head up and said softly, lovingly, "Thank you."

--;--

Itachi broke the chain holding up the gate to the village. Everyone was already running ahead except Deidara, whom placed a few explosives into the other exit and detonated them. A few fools attempted to run through before the explosives went off and failed, the exit collapsed in on itself, as the door fell. A few soldiers were squashed underneath the weight of the door, while others were killed by the blast or the crumbling rocks falling in on them. Itachi spared no looks back as they ran as fast as possible to the place they called 'home.'

--;--

Naruto felt the adrenaline drain from his body, as Itachi and the rest caught up. The words: "No one is following us." Dropped him off the cliff of exhaustion.

"I've got you." Sasuke whispered as Naruto allowed the strong scent of Sasuke drain him of fight and rock him to sleep.

--;--

He awoke when someone opened the door to wherever he was. He felt someone at his back shuffle in the seemingly eternal darkness.

"Itachi." The voice sounded far away, but the chest behind him rumbled against his back so he knew it was this person. The voice seemed familiar, but Naruto couldn't quite place it. (3)

The hand around his waist, when had that gotten there, tightened around him. Suddenly everything seemed to click. It was Sasuke, he was with Sasuke, and Itachi had opened the door, the lack of questioning in Sasuke's voice told him that. He decided that he was too tired to alert them that he was awake, so he simply decided to eavesdrop.

"Otouto, you are awake." It wasn't a question; it was a statement that implied question.

"I find myself unable to sleep." Sasuke replied quietly.

"Not uncommon for you under general circumstances. However, extremely uncommon seeing as how you are with Naruto, I imagined you would be completely gone to the world right now."

"I feel too excited to sleep. Have you ever felt like that, like now that you have the one thing you have always wanted you can't sleep?"

"Many times," Itachi answered softly, "the main question is are you afraid or are you excited. You would be surprised how often those two coincide." Naruto found himself forgetting that Itachi was just five years older than them. He had the feeling about him as if he was the wisest man in the world. Naruto also found himself thinking that these little nighttime chats weren't very uncommon. Itachi's soft footfalls were almost unheard, but clearly meant to be heard, seeing as how if Itachi didn't want you to hear him move, you wouldn't. His hands felt along the bottom of the bed, making sure that he wasn't about to sit on someone's limbs, and then he sat gently at the bottom of the bed.

"I'm a little of both. I'm afraid that I'll fall asleep and wake up and realize that it was all a dream, that Naruto is still with that bastard, that I never saved him like I promised."

"I can assure you that Orochimaru is dead, and will not be coming back. That it was not a dream, I should know, seeing as how it was my hands his blood bathed, and was washed from."

"I know Aniki, it was you it is always you who always comes when I cry out. I know that Aniki." The almost whining hint to his voice threw Naruto back, and suddenly they were five again and Sasuke was hidden behind his brother's legs, hidden from his father. Naruto shivered at that thought. Sasuke's father had been a frightening man. He felt the intensity of both Uchiha's eyes fall on him.

"Poor Naruto-kun. I sometimes wish I knew what Orochimaru had done to him, and then I rethink that idea. I really don't want to know." Itachi said softly.

"I don't care to know either. I believe it would make me angry with a dead man. There is no way to vent against the dead." Itachi stifled a laugh. Sasuke looked to him. "What?"

"Nothing, just I still find myself angry with father for his treatment of you, and how incredibly right you were just then."

"Is there something funny about me being right?"

"Lots of things." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke looked down to him, and Itachi lit a candle while softly laughing.

"And the princess awakens." Itachi intoned.

"Who are you calling a princess, Mrs. Uchiha?" Itachi chuckling continued.

"Believe me he is no princess, I checked." Sasuke said. Itachi's chuckling had yet to have ceased. Sasuke memorized this as the first time he had seen Itachi laugh for so long.

"I checked too, or did Naruto not tell you about that time in the showers." Naruto began laughing at the look on Sasuke's face.

"This has gone too far." Sasuke mumbled sullenly. Naruto laughed lightly. "What time is it Aniki?"

"Early morning, I would guess the dial would say eight." Itachi said softly. "You can sleep if you like, or you can get up for breakfast."

"Breakfast sound good?" Sasuke asked Naruto, to which he received a nod. Itachi smiled and left.

--;--

"Mmm, Sasori-danna, un." The door slammed open, and suddenly Sasori was on the floor.

"What the fucking hell?" Deidara screamed.

"That's what I should be saying! Could you be any louder?"

"I know your greatest wish is to catch a glimpse of my untainted skin, but, my God, Kisame."

"What the fuck? Untainted? Tell me, when did I miss you being a virgin, because I was pretty sure that never even existed."

"Will you three shut the hell up?" Was screamed through the floor, accompanied with loud banging.

"I haven't said shit!" Sasori yelled at the false accusation. "It's these two retards doing all the yelling." To those words there was two different simultaneous reactions:

"Who the hell are you calling a retard?" Kisame yelled.

"Sasori-danna, I thought you loved me." Deidara's loud wailing, and Kisame yelling at him to 'shut the fuck up' of course followed this statement.

--;--

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling from which many loud screams and wailing secreted.

"I preferred the moaning." He figured he might as well get in his two cents, by screaming this to the ceiling. The wailing stopped, but was replaced by:

"How dare you take his fucking side? I'll get you Uchiha-gaki." Naruto smiled stretching and standing from the bed. Sasuke threw him clothes and stripped, bathing himself in the basin by the dresser. Naruto blushed and carefully took his place by Sasuke nude as well. Grabbing the washcloth he was silently offered. He began to wipe down and then dry and dress, the clothing was just a bit too big on him, but not excessively so. Sasuke who had not looked directly at him since he had undressed now observed him and said simply.

"They are too big." His eyes were carefully gauging the difference so that he could tell Ino how to make him more clothing.

"Not by too much." Naruto replied. Approaching Sasuke slowly and allowing Sasuke to kiss him softly and smiling softly as Sasuke began to attempt to take off the clothes he had just put on and said softly, "breakfast." At that point he could have felt the passion fall out of him.

--;--

"So what about this girl?" Kisame asked. "We kill her?"

"No, I'm sure we can use her, somehow." Itachi said.

"Women aren't of much use." Deidara scoffed.

"So says a gay man." Ino teased. "Women have plenty of uses."

"So says a lesbian girl." Deidara mocked. Ino put on a face of mock offense, and 'humph'-ed her way over to the girl, kicking her in the side. The girl jumped awake, and glared about the room.

"Who the hell are you? I'll have you know my father is an influential councilman."

"See, we should have killed her." Kisame said bluntly.

"You wouldn't dare! My father-" She began.

"-Is an incompetent fool, like most of the still active councilmen." Itachi called from the kitchen that was openly attached to the room the rest were in.

"Especially the influential ones." Kisame added.

She screamed, scandalized. It was at this point that Sasuke and Naruto came up from the lower area of the house.

"You, you whore." She spat at Naruto. Sasuke started for her, but was beat to the fun by Sasori who simply kicked the girl in the head, knocking her to the floor.

"Stop," Naruto commanded. "She 's just scared."

"Why would I be scared of you? Who the hell are you people?" Itachi reentered the room.

"I apologize, our manners escape us at times. I am Uchiha Itachi, former second in command of the Special Forces. You may remember my accomplishments from a few years ago."

"I'm Hoshigaki Kisame, and I have no idea why the hell we are explaining ourselves to you, but judging by the glare directed at me from Itachi-san it has something to do with etiquette. Your council may have heard of me, I am one of the Swords of the West. They had an –uh- disagreement with how I handle things, and so I was exiled."

"Un-un, my turn, I'm Deidara! I like art! 'Boom' just like that." Nodding emphatically his visible eye upturned in an obvious joy.

"Calm the hell down gaki! I am Sasori no Akasuna. I was the designer for all battle weaponry in the Suna. You may recall my weapons humiliating you in battle."

"Ino Yamanaka, simply a runaway taken in by Itachi and Sasuke."

"Sasuke Uchiha, you may remember me as the one who attempted a rescue mission on Naruto-kun a few years ago. It failed, this time, however, I can assure you that it was a success and will remain a success if I have to kill you myself."

"You already know me Sakura-san," Iruka said coming out from the outskirts. "And I assume you know Kakashi-san and Naruto-kun as well."

"Now that that is done, back to the first question. What are we going to do with you?" Kisame smiled, his sharpened teeth showing.

"First there is breakfast." Itachi reminded the group.

--;--

Sasori glared at the eggs on his plate, and they stared back at him blankly.

"Sasori-danna, you have to eat your eggs."

"No." Sasori said dispassionately.

"I ate mine, you should eat yours."

"No." Sasori reiterated. Deidara took his fork up, cutting the white of the egg and stabbing the yolk, allowing it dribble all over the white of the egg, and salting and peppering it. Mixing the concoction up, he stabbed a piece of yellow-dyed egg white.

"Danna, open wide!" He said cheerily; poking Sasori in the lips with the fork, which proved ineffective.

"Open wide." He commanded. Sasori failed, once again, to comply. Deidara reached out and grabbed Sasori's cheeks with one hand and forced the hinges open shoving the egg in his mouth and quickly forcing his mouth closed. He finished his attack with cutting off Sasori's airways by pinching his nose. "Swallow or suffocate." Sasori complied dispassionately. Pleased with himself, Deidara allowed Sasori to breathe in. "I will repeat the process with every single piece of egg on this plate if you don't eat it willingly."

"No." Sasori said softly.

"No to what?"

"No, you will not, and no, I will not." Deidara glared at Sasori.

"Eat or no sex." Sasori continued to stare.

"You need as much as I do, if not more."

"Just do it."

"No."

"Fucking eat the eggs, Sasori!" Kisame shouted.

"Quiet Kisame, consider it a strange form of foreplay." Itachi interrupted.

"What the hell? Who argues to get it up?" Kisame yelled.

"They do, now shut up and eat your breakfast, then you can go scare the pink-haired captive." Itachi said simply.

--;--

After breakfast, the house was back to a state of almost normal. One could hear the almost embarrassing moans from Sasori and Deidara's room. Kisame was back to terrifying the 'pink-haired captive' and regaling her with tales of his 'heroism'. Iruka who had been sure to bring his literature was acting out pieces of plays with Naruto and analyzing the deeper meaning to them. Kakashi was lecherously staring at Iruka as he instructed Naruto with his shirtsleeves rolled up to above his elbows, his hair pulled back into a high ponytail, and his shirt partially un-tucked. Itachi and Sasuke sat in a corner playing chess. Whispering in low tones to one another, two pairs of ebony eyes calculating their opponent.

Naruto had abandoned all hope of learning anything with Iruka constantly blushing, stuttering, and periodically turning around to ask Kakashi to 'please, stop that.' So he walked over to the pair of Uchiha in the corner. Just in time to hear Itachi say "Check" Sasuke's eyes looked hopelessly at the board trying to find a way out of losing.

Naruto reached over him and moved his queen just slightly and said simply. "Checkmate." Itachi surveyed the board and looked to make sure he had in fact lost, and sighed hopelessly.

"To be expected of Arashi's son." (4)

"That's why I never play him." Sasuke said.

"Oh, I thought it was because you didn't want to beat him."

"No, it was because he beat me once without losing a single piece, I gave up after that."

"I almost hate to believe it." Itachi chuckled, "seeing as how I trained you myself along with Kakashi-san."

"Better believe it. I always win chess."

"What do you say we have a game then, hm?" Itachi asked.

--;--

"I don't understand how you won." Naruto whined.

"I remained five steps ahead. You were three steps ahead. It was a close game though, good job."

"Itachi, what are we going to do with the girl?" Naruto asked.

"We have two options, kill her or bring her with us. Killing her would be the safest option; in that respect both Deidara and Kisame are correct. She is useless, we can't make her a slave, if we let her free she would simply cause problems by trying to run. We can't extract useful information from her; she has none we would be interested in. She does however have information about us that we would not like her to have. Ino's assumption that she can be useful for her is true, but also dangerous. Ino may grow compassionate of her, and that will give her possibilities, by all rights we should kill her. I hate to, though. Really, what use would a dead body be? We should have left her behind, but she knew our faces. It's a complex problem."

"One not easily solved. Especially since I think Ino has already grown attached to the girl. Leaving the girl to Kisame's machinations seems a good idea. He knows how to watch his tongue and how to keep a prisoner under control. He isn't really interested in her, but he won't disobey you, brother." Sasuke added.

"Well, I don't want to kill her, but I don't want to go back. Itachi, do you think Sasuke's plan holds merit?"

"I do, but it is still iffy. I also think remaining here for much longer is iffy. I say we hold down here, but we have things ready to go at a moments notice. Have Kisame hide his preparations, don't let the girl know, and don't let Ino know."

"Why not Ino?"

"Ino has a loose tongue around pretty girls. I hate to deny Ino the availability of a possible lover though. I say they have supervised meetings. Allow Ino to take care of her, but don't allow Ino to fall in love with her. A good plan perhaps."

"And if she does?"

"Then we are screwed."

--;--

A/N: That is where I stop this time. Sigh, sorry about the overall crappiness of this chapter, feel free to tell me just how crappy it is. Please Review.

(1)Bakuha- Japanese for 'blast or explosion.'

(2)When an explosion is set off, the surrounding air is sucked in to feed the fire, which temporarily creates a vacuum, or area in which there is no oxygen, in the surrounding area. I had a better paragraph here, but I accidentally erased it and couldn't remember it. It was my favorite lines too, and I cry.

(3)This is an effect of insomnia. Insomniacs, which I am sure quite a few of you are, fall straight into lower levels of sleep decreasing their wakefulness and awareness of their surroundings dramatically. You remain in deep sleep until you wake up. Which is why when you first wake up everything seems strangely unreal and far away.

(4)I know they have announced his actual name and that this name is now incorrect, but I can't remember the new name and changing names now would be foolishness. It would be confusing and pointless, you know who I mean so it shouldn't matter.


	9. Fathoming Depths

Swept Away From the Ashes

Chapter Nine: Fathoming Depths

Warning: The beginning of Sasuke and Naruto's _sexual _relationship, which means yaoi, which you should have figured out a long time ago. Sakura x Ino a.k.a. shoujo-ai, when it gets more heated I will be sure to label the scenes, because I know some of you did not read this for that.

Disclaimer: You already know.

A/N: I know a lot of you wanted to see them together right after, but I had my reasons for waiting, AND PEOPLE ONE REVIEW!!!! (Two now.) Please, please leave me reviews. If you like it, or if you hate it, tell me.

--;--

Sasuke and Naruto: Age Seven; May 13 

_Naruto blinked at the strange feeling of another putting their lips on his own. Sasuke pulled away. _

"_Well, it wasn't what I thought it was…" Sasuke said._

"_Yeah, I'm kind of disappointed." Naruto mumbled; both of their faces were bright red. "I wouldn't mind doing it with you again though."_

_--;--_

Naruto tripped as he stumbled backwards into the room he and Sasuke shared. His mouth firmly attached to Sasuke's as they stumbled blindly through the room to the bed. A tiny parting as Sasuke lit the candle by the bed. The moment the tiny spark of light jumped to life, Naruto had his arms slithering around Sasuke's neck.

"I love you, so much." Naruto whispered into the air between their bodies. Sasuke lowered most of his weight onto Naruto as they once again began to kiss. It was almost scared the first time, and then more and more assured as they realized no one was going to stop them. Finally their mouths parted and Sasuke began to kiss softly alongside Naruto's face.

"You can't possibly understand how much I love you." Sasuke gasped softly against the hollow of Naruto's throat.

"And you can't possibly fathom the depth of my own for you." Naruto whined out. He felt the stretch of Sasuke's lips against his skin as his mouth formed a smirk.

"Fair." He uttered simply. Naruto's head tossed to the side as the pleasure built. His skin felt like fire. Then suddenly he went cold. His mind kicked off. He felt his hair follicles rise, his heartbeat accelerated, and gasping for air; he panicked. His fight or flight reaction kicking in. He prepared his foot for throwing the offender.

Suddenly Sasuke hit the opposite wall as Naruto scrambled for the door. Not knowing what was going on, Sasuke reached out and grabbed Naruto's ankle. Naruto tried to scream, but his mouth was too dry. Just when he wanted to scream loudest, he could barely get out a sound. Kicking out violently with his foot he managed to hit the attacker in the face. Wrenching the door open, he tore up the secret stairs. A worried Sasuke not far behind. When Naruto began to run for the outside door, Sasuke knowing that anyone leaving the house without clearance could be spotted tackled Naruto from the back. Everyone in the room jumped up with alarm.

"Calm down, Naruto." Sasuke scrambled for footing with his voice. "It's Sasuke!" Suddenly Naruto's body collapsed in on himself. Sasuke worried attempted to support Naruto. Slowly blue eyes opened.

"I should have known better." Naruto croaked. "I should have known it was you touching me, but it was too much and it was too close to the other times, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry it's not your fault. Go lay down, so you can rest. It's understandable. Deidara, will you help him to his room."

"Un." Deidara relaxed and gripped Naruto's arm helping him down the stairs. Sasuke immediately grabbed at the nearest breakable thing in reaching distance, Itachi however was there first.

"No destroying our things Sasuke. I understand you are frustrated, but there is no need to break our few possessions." Itachi said stiffly. "What just happened?" Itachi noted the Sakura girl paying rapt attention.

" Naruto and I were… making out. I went a little farther while he had his eyes shut, which we were in agreement to." Sasuke quickly added. Itachi only nodded. "Well, his fight or flight response kicked in and he kicked me in the stomach, I landed on the opposite wall, I think he may have broken one of my ribs. He scrambled for the door and I tried to stop him, but he dashed out anyway, after kicking me in the face. I chased him, when I saw him heading for the door, I took him out." Itachi would have laughed if it weren't so heartbreaking.

"Sasori, take Sasuke to the infirmary and check his injuries." Nodding he beckoned with Sasuke with one finger, and with his charge now following they proceeded to the infirmary. "Ino, take the girl to Kisame's room, and watch her." Itachi turned and walked down the stairs. On his way down Deidara passed him.

"He seems better now."

"He will never be the same." Itachi said simply. Deidara nodded slowly. "Your lover is in the infirmary with Sasuke-kun."

"Thanks, un." Deidara whispered. Itachi continued to the bottom of the stairs, and slipped into Sasuke room. Noting that there was a candle burning by the bed, in which Naruto sat.

"Naruto-kun." Itachi acknowledged.

"Itachi-nii-san." Naruto replied. "I didn't mean to make Sasuke upset with me and cause such a stir."

"It is perfectly fine Naruto-kun, but the truth is that you need counseling. I would be willing to help you. You need to help me understand what Orochimaru did to you, exactly, so that Sasuke and I can help you."

"I don't know if I'm ready."

"Then you aren't ready for Sasuke, and I will be forced to allow you only supervised visits."

"But that's… what I just came from."

"Then agree to tell either Sasuke or me about Orochimaru's visits." Itachi's eyes stripped Naruto of his resolve, and left him defenseless.

"Okay, but will you understand that I am not ready for Sasuke to know about everything that Orochimaru did to me; you may tell him, but I don't want to be there."

"Understood." Naruto took a deep breath.

--;--

"Damn, the boy can kick."

"I'd say, he got four of your ribs, and almost got your nose. In that factor you are lucky." Sasori said plainly, wrapping the bandage around Sasuke chest, tightly but tenderly. Sasuke breathed shallowly throughout the procedure. Sasori shook his head at the damage one kick had caused. "Have you guys considered training him as a soldier?"

"Why? He has training." Sasori barely raised his eyebrows in surprise. "His father was an amazing general and head of the army."

"Theory and experience are different."

"While that is true, he does know kenjutsu, and a bit of taijutsu. I've practiced with him. He's not totally defenseless."

"Well, not being totally defenseless doesn't mean he is by any means good at defending himself, I say we train him while we have some small amount of time."

"He's not physically built for a battle, I'd rather have him at home safe."

"I think the same about Deidara, it bothers me when he is a long distance attacker and yet he gets up in your face. Deidara is not made to do hand to hand, he's good at it, but not built for it."

"I thought nothing bothered you."

"You and I both know in this case what the meaning of the word bother is."(1)

"Sasori no danna!" Deidara hopped into the room. "Danna, is Sasuke okay?"

"He is fine, just a few broken ribs, he'll heal in a matter of days."

"Good, un" Deidara said, looking up at Sasori through one bright blue eye.

"Get out." Sasori said to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't have to be told twice, he immediately jumped up and ran out of the infirmary. As soon as the door closed he heard a loud sigh-like moan of-

"Oh, Sasori-danna."

--;--

"What's going on between those two?"

"Who?" Ino asked as she turned towards Sakura.

"Uzumaki-kisama-kun (2) and Uchiha-kun."

"It's difficult to explain."

"Try, I'm interested. Tell me."

"They met when they were four, and they fell deeply in love by the time they were seven. I'm still not sure of what all Orochimaru did to Naruto-kun, but I do know that he forced oral sex on him. Sasuke and Naruto had barely even kissed. I also was told that Orochimaru was abusive not just sexually but physically toward Naruto."

"Sasuke though, such a waste."

"I wouldn't know; I'm not into boys." Sakura looked up at Ino with wonder in her eyes.

--;--

"You have to understand the things he did to me, said to me, I will never forget. So if that is what you want Itachi, leave."

"I do not wish to erase, I wish to ease, if possible, and to understand."

"Orochimaru was physically, sexually, and mentally abusive. So much was done, but so little plausible, so little new things as well, but many repeated. So it makes it hard to know where to start."

"Start where you feel comfortable." Itachi said plainly.

"I would say that you would know about all of the physical abuse from the injuries that you cared for. Sexual and mental abuse will be the hardest. I suppose I will start with the sexual abuse."

"Orochimaru, he…" Naruto's hand balled into a fist and began to hit the bed softly. Itachi's sharp eyes caught the movement in the slight gloom. "He as you well know, would force oral on me."

"You are angry at him, aren't you?"

"Well, shouldn't I be!"

"I think perhaps there is something deeper, farther in than you think. A deeper reason that you won't let Sasuke get to far with you. I think it isn't because you are scared of what Orochimaru did you, I think it's because of something else."

"There is no other reason!"

"Maybe something else you don't want Sasuke to know."

"There is nothing else!" Naruto screamed panicking.

"Did Orochimaru touch you somewhere else? Perhaps he did more than just stimulation and simulation."

"You, You can't know!"

"Did he enter you?"

"No! No, I would never let Orochimaru take that from him!"

"From him?"

"I meant from me!"

"But you said from me."

"It was just a slip up. It was just a mess up. I don't see how it matters." Naruto's fist was hitting the bed just a little harder and with more frequency.

"I think it matters very much so. Do you feel sullied, Naruto-kun? Dirty? Unworthy? Guilty?" With the last word, Naruto visibly twitched and his hand practically slammed into the bed. Suddenly he was up and headed for the door. Itachi grabbed Naruto and slammed him to the bed harshly.

"What did you do, Naruto? What has made you feel so guilty?" Naruto was now hyperventilating with tears running down his cheeks.

"Please, Please don't make me say it!"

"What did you do?" Itachi screamed at him. "What have you done? What will Sasuke think?"

"He'll hate me! He'll hate me!"

"What have you done?"

"I cannot, I cannot!"

"Did you let him fuck you?"

"No!"

"Did you let him take what was Sasuke? Did you let him steal you from Sasuke?"

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

--;--

Sasuke turned as he passed the stairs, he could swear he heard Naruto screaming his name. Pulling up the hatch he climbed down. That was definitely Naruto screaming.

--;--

"What did you do? You have broken his trust? You have lied to him? You told him that it was him and him alone and then let someone else take that from him?"

"He hates me! He hates me! I hate myself! I can't stand myself! If I can't trust myself, how can he trust me? He must be an idiot to love me!" Itachi backed away from Naruto, watching as he crumbled into pieces. "I don't deserve him! I don't deserve anything! I'll hurt him. It is the only thing that I can do! I'll hurt him, I'm so afraid." Naruto sobbed harshly. Itachi turned and saw his brother at the door. Smiling he walked over.

"I've found your problem. Now fix it." He said and walked off. (3)

--;--

Sasori looked over at Deidara who was lying in a state of debauchery on the medical table. His blonde hair spread out around him, cheeks flushed pink, eyes all out of focus, and his body covered in bites and finger marks. Temporarily Sasori masochistically attempted to imagine how it would feel if they were someone else's bites, someone else's fingers, the thought nearly brought him to his knees. No, Deidara was his, only his.

--;--

Kisame stared bleakly at the walls, wondering where the hell everyone else was. He knew many of them were elsewhere. Kakashi and Iruka were off somewhere on an errand. Itachi was with Naruto. Ino was with the pink-haired captive. He had saw Deidara sneak into the infirmary and Sasuke leave and go to his room he shared with Naruto. Leaving Deidara and Sasori with each other. Suddenly he heard steps on the stairs, looking up he saw Itachi climb his way up and smile weakly. Kisame frowned slightly, knowing that you did not hear Itachi unless he was feeling very lazy (which didn't fit into his personality), very weak (which never happened), or very careless (which was just not possible). The only other reason was because he wanted someone to hear him. So Kisame smiled wolfishly, and waved around to the empty seats in the room. Itachi let another smile flash briefly across his face as he took the seat right next to Kisame. Today was just full of surprises.

"I think Naruto-kun is going to be okay. We found the base of his problem, a very exaggerated inferiority complex."

"Good then." Kisame replied, not knowing what to say, really what does one say in this happening. "I mean, not good that he has inferiority complex or anything, but… we can't have him going crazy and running out of the house. Just like with you and your brother, morbid and creepifying I've got no problem with, as long as it's quiet like."

"I believe that that is the longest sentence you have ever completed without cursing." The Uchiha smirked. "Who knew you had it in you?"

"I'll have you know I am a perfect gentleman when the time calls for it."

--;--

Iruka glanced over towards Kakashi as they were told to go and grab groceries from the nearest town that wasn't the one they came from.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry, you shouldn't have brought me."

"Why would I leave you behind?"

"I serve no purpose to this mission."

"Of course you do."

"I am neither the ends nor the means."

"Iruka, Sasuke's mission was to get Naruto out of there. That was the plans I followed, until I realized that you were there and I knew I couldn't leave you. Sasuke's mission was to get Naruto, my mission was to get you."

"Why me?"

Kakashi smiled and whispered softly. "That, sensei, is a secret." Iruka watched as Kakashi trotted ahead and then looked back as if to ask: "why aren't you coming?" Iruka sped ahead to catch up.

--;--

Ino leaned across the divide that had separated Sakura and herself, a soft kiss placed on her cheek. Sakura smirked to herself- everything was going as planned.

A/N: Should Kisame and Itachi become an item? You tell me! REVIEW!

1.) What he means is that 'the thought of Deidara on a battlefield scares him, but he can't say that and Sasuke knows it and will you please shut up now', basically.

2. Kisama- a very confrontational term used to refer to a person; it is a term similar to teme. You would have probably been told it meant bastard. It is extremely informal and so the grammar surrounding it isn't really considered. (Uzumaki-kisama-kun roughly translates to Mr. Uzumaki-bastard.) Kun strangely enough is a term to refer to older (generally teenage) boys endearingly. It really has no real meaning in English so the entire meaning of this is garbled, put badly, and contradicting. Regardless of this though it isn't meant to be understood simply known that Sakura is referring to Naruto is a bad light.

3. In a few rape cases you have these kinds of problems, the person seems as if they have a fear of contact, but they really feel guilty for what has happened to them. It is a rare form of Rape Trauma Syndrome, it happens most in cases in which you are with someone already and you love them. THIS IS NOT THE NORM. It is not the norm for people who have been raped to act this way, if they do, and you know them, get them help, do not attempt to fix it yourself. We don't need a ton of people out there going 'Oh, I read in a Fanfiction once, and then being all Medical Student Syndrome like' Auntie Mishka is now stepping down from her soapbox.

I would also like to point out that the type of counseling Itachi used is effective in the right situation. You need a degree and a keen sense of sight and logic to figure it out. This changes from country to country. It's is like how the DSM-IV is only really valid for America!


	10. Those Who Are Faithful, Those Who Betray

Swept Away From the Ashes

Chapter Ten: Those who are faithful, those who betray

By: Mishka-chan

A/N: I have decided to give love to my reviewers that have stuck by me! So please accept my thanks and continue to give me reason to work on this monster of a work. By the way this has already surpassed "Given" by almost 10,000 words!

Warnings: YURI LIME! Sasunaru LIME! Oh, and this is important to UNDERSTANDING THE STORY! There is a time skip here. THIS TIME SKIP IS THREE WEEKS!

One thing… this is my first Yuri anything… I am warning you now… It sucks. It is not even in the barest spectrum of good, but since you are yaoi fangirls and boys I will assume that you will not hate me. My yaoi could really use some work as well… you know, not being a master at them like darkalbino (go read her stuff… it is amazing work for one so assumedly young!)

--;--

Ino ravished Sakura's mouth. The rough clink of teeth, and the harsh caresses of passion, throwing Ino into a tailspin. Ino was practically clawing at Sakura's oversized sleeping tunic, trying to rip it off of Sakura's body as quickly as possible. Sakura, slightly more reasonable, simply jerked Ino's up off of her body to expose full breasts and a taut stomach. Her skin flushed with arousal. Ino, finally achieving her mission of ripping the shirt over Sakura's head, groaned with approval at the other girls beauty. Though less busty, there was nothing to want fore. The petite girl was a beautiful flushed shade of pink. Looking up into Sakura's eyes that were hazy with lust, spurred Ino's need on to greater heights. Kissing Sakura roughly she winced as Sakura's one perfectly manicured nails, now turned jagged, sliced into her back unintentionally. Pushing the girl down she molested Sakura's pebbled nipples with her fingers, pinching them gently, just barely enough to hurt. Ino raked her nails down Sakura's sides, stopping at her hips, Ino gripped them sharply. Kissing down to the girl's breasts, she slipped her fingers into Sakura's slit and massaged gently, while taking one her pert nipples into her mouth, and laved it with her tongue. Using her thumb she massaged Sakura's clit while continuing her torture on Sakura's breast.

"Mmm, Ino. Ahh! Come on!" Sakura pushed on Ino's head until she dipped it down to her bellybutton level. Ino took the hint and moved her mouth- and tongue to Sakura's mound. Lapping up the juices that were already soaking her curls, Ino smirked as she felt the girl shiver drastically as she dipped her tongue down to her hole, and tongue fucked her briefly. Ino slid her fingers down to her own mound and began to finger herself, knowing all the right places to go to bring herself to orgasm. Ino used her other hand to thumb Sakura's clit and smiled at her reaction. Taking one long finger she reached into Sakura's entrance to stimulate her cervix. It wasn't long until Sakura bowed up in orgasm, and Ino joined her enthusiastically. Collapsing down in between Sakura's thighs.

"I love you, you know that Sakura." Ino crawled up the bed to the position next to Sakura, and curling into her side she drifted off. "Ino…" Sakura ventured and waited, no response. She waited until the tell-tale facial muscle twitches of the first cycle of REM sleep surfaced, and then extricated her body from Ino's side. Dressing as quickly as possible, she lifted herself up to the windowsill, she knew that she would have to make this quick. Checking to make sure she had the letter she had written ahead of time, after assuring herself of it's safety in her shirt she slid out of the window carefully. Being extremely careful of possible trip wires she walked carefully but quickly through the woods. The path luckily wasn't far from the household she had been stuck in. She expected Itachi to drop out of the sky any second. She had no intention of escaping yet. It would be to detrimental to her current plans. It doesn't take her long to find a soldier; he is probably just a patroller, with no real skills but to blow a whistle. She approached quietly and when the man finally noticed her, she beckoned him closer.

"Sir, can you take this to the council for me, do not read it yourself, just deliver it." After receiving an assuring "Yes'm" from the patroller, she turned back and quickly strode back into the woods, tripping clumsily over a root she stood back up, dusting herself off, and continued on her way back to the house. Pulling herself into the windowsill she thanked her lucky stars that they were so low to the ground.

Nobody knew the difference.

--;--

Itachi was on occasion pompous- but never a fool. So it goes without saying that Sakura did not fool him. He knew she was desperate to escape, he knew that she would do anything to get out, and he knew that anything including screwing Ino so that she could sneak out. He had set up traps a long time ago, and he knew that she would be looking for trip wires, and so they weren't trip wires.

As he went through his early-early morning checking he smiled to himself, it looked like someone had crossed through the trap in grid number five.

"I smell a rat." Itachi sang as he approached the trap, laughing to himself as he saw that it had indeed been tripped. He leaned down to look closer; on the branch nearby he saw exactly what he was looking for. A few strands of pink hair were wrapped around the twig. Anyone else would have missed it, but not Itachi. "And it's pink."

--;--

Sasuke woke to the soft caress of Naruto's lips against his own. Smiling softly he responded, feeling Naruto's lips curl in a smile. Swiping his tongue over Naruto's lips in a leisurely request for entrance that was granted almost immediately. Sasuke turned himself slightly to enter the kiss more comfortably. Taking a deep breath through his nose he followed Naruto as he turned to lie on his back. Finishing the kiss off lazily, he dropped a kiss onto Naruto's cheek.

"Good Morning," Sasuke croaked out good-naturedly. "You should wake me up like that more often."

"Mmm, good morning." Naruto greeted back groggily. Wrapping his arms up and around Sasuke's neck, he pulled him down to his lips. Sasuke complied and continued their early-morning kiss. Naruto parted his legs, and Sasuke moved slightly to lay himself between them, pausing in his kiss as he felt something press against his thigh.

"You're hard." He whispered.

"Mm-hmm." Naruto replied while attempting to pull Sasuke back down for another kiss. Sasuke, once again, complied. He moved his hand from next to Naruto's head to his side, and began to stroke the soft skin there in gentle circles with his thumb. Naruto bucked up against Sasuke as his thigh shifted.

"Let me help you with that." Sasuke whispered as he reached down to the bottom of Naruto's sleep shirt and jerking it form around his thighs to his chest. He kissed the little patch of skin that was shown between his sleeping shirt and his under-shorts. Hooking his fingers under the shorts' band he pulled them off. Naruto gasped as his erection was freed from its' confines and hissed as Sasuke put his hand around it, stroking lazily to bring it to full hardness. He kissed the perfectly shaped thighs and nuzzled them lovingly. Looking up to see Naruto raised up on his elbows, blue eyes hazy, but focused directly on him, and breathing heavily. Sasuke leaned up, brunet bangs just barely brushing Naruto's penis, Naruto shivered slightly. Looking directly into Naruto's eyes, he whispered, "You are absolutely gorgeous," and then lowered his mouth to Naruto's head and kissed gently, then slipped his mouth down over his shaft, as far as he could go. Naruto let out a small somewhat sharp moan, reached down with one hand and swept Sasuke's bangs from in front of his eye. Then Sasuke's head began to bob and Naruto felt his other arm quake with the attempt to keep him up and he fell back when it gave out. He could feel Sasuke's bangs sweep across his thighs and then back off in unison with his head's movements. Sasuke dragged his still unused hand down Naruto's side and over his hips to under his throat and reaching down tentatively he grabbed Naruto's balls and very gently massaged them. Naruto's back bowed up with pleasure and his hips bucked uncontrollably. Sasuke relaxed his throat and allowed Naruto his buck, occasionally pulling back to keep himself from gagging. Naruto moaned, keened, and groaned loudly as Sasuke kept pleasuring him.

"Sasuke, I'm going to- uh- ah! Nggh. I'm going to cum."

"Mm-hmm." Sasuke answered around Naruto his throat vibrations sending Naruto over the edge, and Sasuke sat up and swallowed. Naruto watched his Adam's apple bob in confirmation of the act. Then a clapping came form the door. Sasuke turned sharply to spot Deidara still clapping, his tiny ponytail bobbing with the bounce of his mirth.

"Great show, un! Itachi wants you upstairs for an important meeting."

"What the fuck? You asswipe, get the fuck out of here!" Sasuke screamed, enraged.

--;--

The boy was perplexed when the girl had approached him, but she had asked for him to deliver the package to the council and so he would do it. He handed the package to the first attending council member he came across and left it to him to take care of. It wasn't his business anymore.

Neji, however, had no disillusions of loyalty. He quickly ripped open the package, and read the contents. He smiled knowing that Naruto was safe with the names that were reported on the page, but this girl, this Sakura Haruno, was a problem. If she were trying to contact the council, then things would go badly. He couldn't take the chance that no one had noticed her plans. So he set about creating a plausible diversion.

"An illusion consists of two things, a falsehood, and a plausible diversion." Neji whispered.

He stood gliding to the door. He leaned out to address the guard that stood near his rooms in the Hyuuga household. "You, go get my cousin Hinata, she should be in the temples." The guard was off immediately. He entered his room again and looked at the letter lying on the desk. Grabbing his quill he quickly inked it and began to scribble in the changes to the old edition. Five miles south of the village soon became twenty miles north west of the village. He left the names though, as a deterrent, those names meant danger, serious danger. It also meant that instead of going straight after Naruto-kun they would feel slightly less eager, he changed the landmarks around, and also their positions along the trip. Soon there was a small tap on the wood of his door.

"Come in," he called. The door slid open to expose his younger cousin. "Good morning, Hinata, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

--;--

"I, Representative Hyuuga, stand to a point of order."

"Representative Hyuuga, the Speaker will hear your request."

"I received a letter this morning, upon opening it, I found it gave exact directions to the area that Uzumaki Naruto is being held along with the daughter of the late Representative Haruno." Neji watched as several of the Representative turned to watch him. "If I may read it?" Neji asked.

"All in favor." Everyone raised his or her hands. All Neji could do was smile.

--;--

Itachi was back in the house before most noticed that he was gone in the first place. Kisame was at the stove, preparing breakfast, and Itachi could hear the clanking of Sasori's workshop, and the quiet 'swish, swish' of Deidara's paintbrush in the living room.

"Deidara, call everyone. That does not include Sakura, tie her to some surface, and ignore anything she says." Deidara cleaned his brush off as he nodded and he laid his brush down on his worktable. "Tell them breakfast will be served in the dining room and that they should be there." Deidara nodded and went over to the hatch, and dropped out of sight into the lower area. It wasn't long before a string of deep-voiced curses flew from down the stairs, and Deidara came up the stair quickly snickering. He saw Itachi and Kisame's stares, smirking he answered their unasked question.

"They were doing the nasty." Deidara sang. Itachi felt his eye twitching sharply.

"Please don't speak like that about my younger brother." Itachi asked, and Deidara, barked out a laugh as he left to find Sasori and Ino.

--;--

"It is clear there is only two choices that can be had. We must either ignore this letter, and pretend it never happened, or we must act." The Speaker of the house acknowledged.

"We must act, we cannot leave this girl to her fate." Representative Maito Gai called out.

"Are you dense, did you hear those names? Akasuna no Sasori, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, we can not risk action with such well known warriors, we would be sending our men to their deaths." Representative Nara Shikato pointed out.

"But there is always the mention of the Uzumaki package. There are some things that cannot be found out by other legislatures. If we do not retrieve the boy we will be at risk for other nations to claim that we are a rouge nation. If we act now, we will lose men, but it will not be a war." Representative Mitarashi Anko spoke. There was a long period of silence and then Neji stood from his chair.

"I move that we vote"

"All in favor." Most of the chamber raised their hands.

"All in opposition." Ten lonely hands raised in the air.

"On the resolution of covert operation in order to regain Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto all those in favor of militant action, please raise your hand."

"Seventy-Eight are in favor, leaving Twenty-two in opposition. It is decided by this parliamentarian that we shall pass the resolution of militant action."

--;--

"Good morning everyone." Itachi greeted as they all came in and got settled. Due to a lack of chairs Deidara was sitting on the countertop, Naruto on Sasuke's lap, and Sasori was leaning on the counter next to Deidara. Leaving one seat vacant for Itachi himself. "I will just get to the point." Itachi said leaning on the table heavily with his upper body. "Sakura is a liability, and a dangerous one that harbors ill intentions toward us."

"You have no proof of that." Ino spat out.

"On the contrary, it just so happens that I caught a rat in our traps this last night, of course the rat had left some evidence that it had been there. A few strands of pink hair. Ino-chan, I am sorry, but she is using you."

"She isn't- she-"

"Loves you, Ino-chan? As it is I am willing to simply leave her behind while we make our escape. Were she anyone else, I would eradicate her." Itachi said coldly. "If you want we can leave you with her, your father would be upset with me, but I could arrange it. You can go with a girl that doesn't really love you, or you can stay with people who will not desert you, and who understand you. That girl is a senator's daughter, she has want for nothing, and may I also ask you to acknowledge that she has a fiancé."

"She has what? She doesn't-" Itachi looked at Ino directly, he could see her eyes beginning to water. "She- she would have told me."

"Ino-chan, may I point out that you have known each other for three weeks. That being said, I should hope you spend these last hours before we leave to say goodbye. You may go now, Ino-chan, I know you wish to go back to her." Ino nodded slightly and rose, leaving the room within a matter of seconds.

"All due respect Itachi-san." Kisame whispered. "You should not leave that girl alive."

"When we leave she won't be." Itachi said plainly. "As for where we are going- the answer would be Suna. I know people who can help us there. Along the way, we are going to stop in Kiri. All of you go pack and be ready within the next two hours to leave, when you are done packing bring everything to the living room, and we will discuss how we are going to go about this.

--;--

"Itachi…" Kisame called, tapping on the door.

"Come in." Itachi called, hearing the door open behind him as he set the last few things in his tiny knapsack. Kisame, still unaccustomed to being allowed into Itachi's room, briefly looked around the room to see what had changed since his last visit here a week ago. Truth be told, there wasn't much to change. Kisame noted that the bed was still impeccably made and the pictures of Sasuke still sat, lonely, on the dresser. Kisame watched as Itachi packed his pictures of Sasuke in the knapsack, wrapped carefully, lovingly in his clothing. "What is it Kisame?" he asked tightening his bag to close it up. When no answer was forth coming, he turned to look at Kisame. "Is something wrong?" Itachi asked in a voice that told Kisame that if there was something wrong it wasn't his fault.

"Not precisely, just checking to see how close you were to done." Kisame informed him. "She is feeling a bit better.

"I'm glad." Itachi sat on the bed, the perfect visage destroyed by his body displacing the coverlet. " I don't want to Kisame, but I have to."

"I know Kisame whispered.

"Do you think I'm a horrible person for doing this to Ino? I mea. Fighting so hard for someone my brother loved, but throwing away someone Ino loves, does that reflect on my character." Itachi's head was down as if in shame of his hypocrisy.

"No. There are those who are faithful and there are those who betray. Sasuke has found someone who is faithful beyond all belief, and Ino has found a fraud, who pretends to love, but really doesn't care at all. There is such a thing as too faithful." Itachi looked up all dark eyes, with dark circles underneath, all practiced killer hidden beneath a veneer of silk.

"I'm afraid you are in those select few. The few who are too faithful to those who don't deserve it." Itachi chuckled, his hair falling from behind his shoulders to in front of his face. A small smile, that made him look so much younger, and Kisame was shocked to remember that Itachi wasn't that old at all. Sasuke was seventeen now, making Itachi barely twenty-two, a child to most people.

"I believe you deserve it, Itachi. I believe you deserve everything I can give you." Kisame answered, fervently, feeling a foolish desire to protect his child, this child that isn't a child at all. This child that is fully capable of protecting himself.

"Too good to me Kisame." Itachi said, looking up at Kisame, Kisame once again discovering that Itachi's eyes weren't pure black, but a deep dark red. Once again, Kisame was struck by Itachi's beauty, the Uchiha were a beautiful family. All petite, slender, pale beauties.

"There is no such thing." Kisame said simply. Suddenly a crash alerted them to the living area of the cabin.

--;--

The signal was thrown to the left and the right. The sudden adrenaline rushing through your body makes you shudder. Eyes wide and alert in the dim light. Two fingers at the ready and swiped forward, the signal for invasion as the door was busted down. The first officers enter. I hear the sporadic calls of "Clear" ringing out through the doorway.

"Tear the place apart." The commanding officer shouts, and suddenly we all rush in and begin to check every possible hidden area. An hour later the call comes out.

"There is no one here, sir."

--;--

Everyone was in the living area when Itachi got there. His bag slung over his should and secured safely, high above his belt where four swords rested carefully. Surveying the room he began to take check in his mind the list of everything they would need. Sasuke and Naruto sat beside each other on the floor, Naruto with his head on Sasuke's shoulder laughing about something, and Sasuke smiling at Naruto's reaction. Next to them Iruka and Kakashi stood arguing over who would carry what.

"I'm perfectly capable!"

"Come on, sensei- let me carry it for you."

Beside them Ino stood awkwardly looking everywhere but at the girl sitting at Sasori's feet.

Sasori sat with Deidara at his side, Deidara's art requirements packed carefully away. Sasori sat with his medical kit at his side ready to be hooked onto his bag. When he saw Itachi he quickly attached the two together, and tossed the bag over his back. Sakura glared up at him from the floor- eyes full of malice. He simply smiled in her direction.

"Okay, I take it that everyone is ready to go. Kisame, lead them in the direction we spoke of earlier. I'll catch up. I need to close things up here and let Sakura free. Naruto. I trust you know how to use one of these." Itachi announced as he detached one of his swords from his waist.

"I may be a little rusty- but I think I remember the basic idea." Naruto said as he stood and received the sword from Itachi.

Everyone quickly clambered up and out of the household and Itachi went towards the infirmary to Sasori and Deidara's room. He checked everywhere to make sure there were no plans left behind by accident. Finding one of Sasori's weapon plans he took the scroll under his arm and carried it with him as he checked for anything else. His own room, he searched over once more. Kisame's he scoured for any possible mistake that they may have made, any connection to lead anyone coming her to where they now were. Sasuke's room was completely devoid of anything incrimination and he carried everything he knew they would want, but couldn't take and it went into a secret room that he easily sealed with mud to where you wouldn't know where it was if you had no prior knowledge of the room. Ino's room he checked more thoroughly than any other. Not because he didn't trust her, but because she was not a soldier and therefore did not know what they were looking for, and also because the little pink rat had been in there. Anything he found with possible incriminatory messages he burned, regardless of what it was written on. He checked the ashes quickly, but thoroughly- and upon reassurance that they were clean of evidence he rose form his previous position and walked to where he knew Sakura to be.

"Hello, Sakura-chan." Itachi said amiably.

"Don't call me 'chan', I have no endearment to you!" Sakura spat out, her voice filled with perfect loathing. If he didn't know better he would say she disliked him slightly- ah, the greatness of understatement- regardless he needed to get rid of her quickly.

"Well, Sakura-san then. Do me a favor and cooperate, I promise this will be easier if you do."

"How dare you, the brother-in-law of that whore, say that I should cooperate with you?"

"Please do not speak badly of Naruto-kun, I am quite fond of him." Sakura struggled to her feet, an only stood a full head shorter than him-, which wasn't saying much, and the Uchiha clan had always been very tiny in stature.

"Well, I could say something about your fag of a brother. Itachi glanced calmly in Sakura's direction.

"Sakura-san, I believe that you are a person of some moral worth, and therefore deserve a clean death- so it would serve you well to shut your impudent mouth before I cut your tongue out of it! I told you your cooperation would be appreciated and if you refuse to give it to me I will take your pretty head off of your body and leave a gruesome picture for your family."

"You intend to kill me. You intended to so all along!" Sakura screamed, backing away from Itachi- realizing now that he did indeed hold her fate in his hands.

"And so you figure me out. Itachi chuckled, shrugging slightly. "No matter, you would've figured it out quickly enough as it was."

"You told Ino-"

"That I would let you live. Yes, I did. I lied. I couldn't hurt her like that- likewise I cannot let you live. I hope you don't think too little of me, Sakura-chan."

"What- what have I done to deserve death?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember last nights little venture to the road? You know the one where you tripped on that root and left me that little strand of your hair Sakura-chan." Itachi said softly and Sakura's eyes widened in fear- he knew. "Thing about your hair Sakura-chan- it's pink- a very unique color, as for me I've never met anyone with it- even your parents don't have that particular genetic strain, so if you want to die in at least a dignified manner- I suggest you do as I tell you." Sakura turned and ran to the door only when there she realizes that she couldn't open the door. Itachi reached forward and opened the door for her, and she immediately bolted once again, and she tripped, smashing harshly into the ground. "Stand up, Sakura. Itachi said coldly. "Get the fuck off the ground- whore!" When she didn't move Itachi reached down, and taking a handful of pink hair, yanked her to her feet. "Walk." He spat icily. She took a careful step forward. Her knees scraped form the brutalizing fall. He threw her forward and she once again took off in the supposed direction of the road. Itachi simply followed calmly and watched as she fell again on the same root that was the demise of her plan. He once again dragged her to her knees and positioning here where her neck was held high. "It will be my greatest pleasure to slice that pretty head off. This is for hurting Ino, you lying bitch!" Itachi's sword arched high and came down quickly, chopping into her neck, Sakura's attempt at dodging only disconnected Itachi's slice and prevented it form severing her head, and simply sliced her throat. Itachi assumed that it would do him no good to actually waste too much energy on her. So he left her like that and headed to the place where they were supposed to meet up.

--;--

Sasuke heard the initial scream of Sakura; he had been near the back of the group covering up their tracks. He found that he was glad that Ino was near the front and didn't have perfected hearing. He watched as Naruto spoke to Deidara like old friends and was inexplicably happy tat he had saved at least Naruto from that hell. At the same time he felt sorry for Ino, a feeling he couldn't shake. He trotted up to Kisame's side, deciding that maybe he could distract himself with some well placed teasing.

"Hey Kisame, have you ever noticed that Itachi has the tightest ass." Kisame blushed crimson. "I'll take that as a 'yes, Sasuke, I do check out your brother." Kisame sputtered embarrassedly.

"I do not like Itachi!"

"I never said anything about liking him- but if you say so."

"Stop messing around with me! You know I don't have a crush on him!"

"A crush on who, Kisame?" A smooth voice asked from behind him.

"Oh, hello Aniki, you got back fast."

"I ran, you guys aren't moving very fast."

"That's because there is somewhere we can stop ahead- assuring that we are moving, but apparently it would be hard to find us- or so Deidara has said."

"I see- so once again, who does Kisame have a crush on?" Sasuke smiled the crooked grin of the cat that just ate the canary.

"Yo-" Before Sasuke could even finish the word; Naruto had tackled him from behind and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't tell other people's asshole!" Naruto screeched defiantly. Itachi shrugged and walked up ahead to speak to Sasori, Kisame's eyes never leaving his figure. "The Uchiha's are a pretty breed though." Naruto confessed when Itachi was out of presumed earshot. "All of them- except for your dad Sasuke- your dad was not a pretty man, but he did make pretty boys." Kisame nodded acknowledging Naruto's words as true. Sasuke shrugged- announcing loudly:

"I'll leave you ladies to your girl talk." He jogged up to Deidara's side and struck up a conversation with him and Ino.

"So when did you know?"

"Know what?" Kisame asked avoiding what he knew Naruto was referring to.

"When did you know that you were in love with him?"

"L-love? Who said anything about love?"

"I can tell by the way you look at him. It's the same way Iruka-sensei looks at Kakashi- the same way Deidara looks at Sasori- and I'm pretty sure it's the same way I look at Sasuke."

"I suppose it started not long after I met him. We met about two years ago- I remember the first day I met him I couldn't stand him, but there was something so compelling about him." Naruto nodded. "It's really quite a long story, I don't want to bore you."

"We have a longer trip." Naruto said simply.

--;--

A/N: Please review. I am sorry for the late update.


	11. Hey everybody important Author's note

I'm really very sorry about how long it's been. Full-time college and a full-time job can take a lot out of a girl and I'm really sorry that I haven't written anything in so long. However, I recently was looking through my old stuff and I stumbled across a finished chapter for this and one unfinished chapter and I was shocked that I had forgotten about it. Once again- for everyone who stuck around and waited…. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

To answer some questions:

When will Sasuke and Naruto get it on?

-Well, since my computer blew up, I can't give you an actual chapter number. I will still try to give you a good answer. Naruto is traumatized by what Orochimaru did to him. If any of you guys have every known a rape victim- especially a recent, long-term rape victim- it takes a little while to get over it, even if you are really-really strong willed. Naruto loves Sasuke and he wants to, but one wrong move can put him in a place that he feels that he can't get out of. Right now, the story is focusing more on back story and concept of character. Because of that it may take a little while to get where we are in the present tense- and as a realistic attempt at a rape/molestation victim it may take a little while, but not too much longer promise.

Is Sakura coming back?

-That is a question for the future. I am going to need to re-read everything and attempt to get back on track and I have no doubt that after I re-read what I have written I will know my plan. But then when that happens I can't guarantee that I will be willing to answer… seeing as how it could be a surprise.

--

Once again, I feel terrible and I will admit that updates will be slow. I need to re-read my own story, pen the chapters, read them over and then post them. Also I need to watch the newer episodes of the series in an attempt to shift the characters toward their current incarnation.

Thank you guys so much, I will try to have my finished chapter up by the end of the week.


End file.
